Là où tout commence
by harunoyume
Summary: Cette histoire est un RaitoXRyuuzaki ça ne suivra pas l'histoire Originale ou pas complétement du moins. Cette histoire raconte la rencontre de Raito avec Ryuuzaki et ce qui s'enssuit! Alors que raito marchait dans une rue il rencontra quelqu'un...
1. Chapter 1

Nom: Yagami

Prénom: Raito

Age: 17ans

Occupation: Lycéen

N'aime pas: Le monde de lequel il vit

Aime: je ne sait pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que j'aimais…

Un jour que j'étais au lycée, c'était en fin d'après midi, pendant une de ces journées d'hiver où le temps défile tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression que je suis coincé au beau milieu d'un cauchemar qui ne prend pas fin.

Il fait froid aujourd'hui et des flocons de neige tombent doucement des nuages et viennent recouvrir le sol sur lequel tout le monde marche, les adultes comme les enfants; les vieux comme les jeunes, les innocents comme les criminels…

Ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est l'injustice, le crime, je déteste ça!

Il est a peu près 17h et je quitte mon lycée pour rentré chez moi, c'est alors que j'aperçois une silhouette se dessinait à travers la neige qui continue de tombait.

Je m'approche tranquillement pour pouvoir m'approcher de cet individu qui est immobile devant une boutique, c'est un magasin de confiseries il me semble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette personne m'intrigue, maintenant que je me trouve suffisamment près , j'arrive à le distinguer.

C'est un jeune homme, je dirais comme ça qu'il a mon âge, il doit faire ma taille mais comme il a le dos courbé j'ai du mal à définir sa taille, il est très fin, l'air fragile.

Il a des cheveux noir, ils ont l'air soyeux et doux, d'ailleurs il contraste avec sa peau très blanche, d'une couleur aussi pur que la neige. Il regarde la vitrine, ses yeux grand ouvert, l'air rêveur. Il a sa main levée et portée sa bouche, son pouce vient caresser doucement sa lèvre inférieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ce garçon.

Alors que je continuais de le regarder il se tourne vers moi et me fixe avec un air interrogateur.

Quoi de plus normal me direz vous? Un individu qui ne vous connaît pas et qui vous détaille de la sorte c'est étrange et un peu effrayant sans doute.

Il s'avance vers moi et m'adresse la parole:

-Excusez-moi je peux vous aidez? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène.

-Euh… non excuse moi je voulais juste savoir si cette boutique était ouverte. Répondis-je soudainement, surpris qu'il m'adressât la parole.

-Je crains que non… s'exclama-t-il avec un air moitié amusé, moitié déçut.

-Oh… Et ça vous arrive souvent de vous arrêtez devant une boutique fermée; qui plus est quand la neige tombe à gros flocons? Questionnais-je en arborant un sourire.

-Et bien… je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas… en fait ça doit m'arriver assez souvent. Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en rapportant encore une fois son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette mimique et cette réponse me fit rire tandis que lui prit une expression qui affichait l'étonnement et visiblement l'incompréhension. Je me ravisa.

-Je m'appelle Yagami Raito. Annonçais je en lui tendant la main.

-…Ryuuzaki… répondit il simplement, en regardant soigneusement ma main avant de la serrer.

-Et bien Ryuuzaki, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, tu habites près d'ici? demandais je toujours en souriant.

-oui, ici. Dit-il en désignant une immense maison de la main.

-… C'est une très grande maison; enfin résidence serait plus juste! M'exclamais-je en regardant la demeure avec étonnement.

-Et toi? Tu habites près d'ici? Me questionna-t-il à mon tour.

-J'habite juste la rue en face, même pas à 3min de chez toi. Répondis-je en détournant mon regard de l'immense demeure pour le reposer sur Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki, se tenait maintenant face à sa résidence, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment, une lueur étrange dans ceux-ci.

-Quelque chose ne va… Commençais-je .

-…Je déteste… cette maison…continua-t-il en détournant ses yeux pour les river vers moi.

J'observais cet être que je trouvais tout à la fois; étrange, fascinant, et irréellement beau. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de trouver un homme particulièrement beau, mais Ryuuzaki dégageait un charme inexplicable; son teint blanc, aussi pur que la neige, ses cheveux ébène ébouriffés, ses grands yeux sombres, ses mains fines, son corps long et fin, son air fragile, tout en lui m'attirait sans que je puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Est…ce que ça te dirait de passer chez moi? Le temps que la neige arrête de tomber à si gros flocons? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Bien sûr, si tu m'invites.répondis-je simplement.

Nous nous mirent donc à marcher côte à côte. Pendant que je marchais à ses côtés, je m'amuser à décrire sa démarche et sa façon de se tenir. En effet, Ryuuzaki avait une manière bien singulière de marcher. Ses mains glissaient dans les poches de son jean, presque trop grand pour lui, ses jambes minces glissant sur le sol, et sa tête baisser regardant la neige sur la route.

-Nous voilà arrivé. M'annonça-t-il en m'ouvrant le portail pour que je puisse entrer.

Une fois passer le portail, il me fit traversé une petite cour puis me fit rentrer dans la demeure par une immense porte. Il me fit passer au salon et me désigna le canapé pour que je m'y assoit, ce que je fis.

-Je vais préparer du thé, je reviens dans un instant.

-Est-ce que tu vis seul ici Ryuuzaki? Demandais-je soudainement en regardant tout autour de moi.

-…ah…oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Me répondit-il en regardant lui aussi les alentours.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour préparer le thé Ryuuzaki? Demandais-je en commençant à me lever.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux attendre ici Yagami-kun.

-Yagami-Kun? Tu es bien poli! Ne peux tu pas m'appeler par mon prénom? Raito serait plus simple non? M'amusais-je à répliquer en voyant l'air adoptait le jeune homme en face de moi.

-…Euh… comme tu voudras ….Raito-kun… articula-t-il timidement en se tournant et en partant en direction de la cuisine pensais-je.

Décidemment, ce Ryuuzaki était une bien singulière personne. Plus j'attendais dans cet immense salon, plus je me sentais vraiment seul. L'impression d'être le seul qui existe au monde, sans famille, sans amis, sans personne …me parcourut. Puis je pensa à Ryuuzaki, qui lui vivait ici tous les jours et passait certainement beaucoup de temps tout seul dans cette pouvait-il bien ressentir?

Ça faisait maintenant 5 bonne minutes que j'attendais seul, assis sur le canapé de cette immense salon, recouvert d'une peinture orangé, qui renvoyait parfaitement la lumière provenant des grandes fenêtres. Je me décidais donc à aller rejoindre Ryuuzaki dans la cuisine, mais pour cela fallait-il déjà que je sache où elle est…

Je suivis donc la direction dans laquelle j'avais vu mon hôte se diriger et commença à chercher la pièce dans laquelle il pouvait bien se trouver.

Je parcourus un long couloir, qui de chaque côtés possédait plusieurs portes. Sur les murs de ce couloir , il n'y avait aucune décoration, pas la moindre. Je me dirigeais selon ce que me dictait mon instinct et je me décida à pousser la dernière porte au fond à gauche.

-Ryuuzaki? Dis-je en passant la porte et en le voyant debout devant une fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'horizon, son pouce caressant encore et toujours sa lèvre inférieure.

Il avait à ce moment là, un air encore plus mélancolique, il semblait tout à fait déconnecté du monde réel.

-Ryuuzaki… insistais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-…Ah Raito-kun

------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre!!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait!! est ce que ça vous plait pour le moment??

laissez des com' merci

Bonne lecture quand même


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuuzaki se tourna enfin face à moi, ses yeux sombres reflétant réellement la solitude.

A ce moment là, je ressentis malgré moi l'envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras. C'était vraiment étrange que j'ai envie de serrer un homme contre moi. Mais franchement, j'en avais très envie.

Pendant que je réfléchissait au fait de savoir si entourer Ryuuzaki de mes bras pouvait paraître étrange ou non, il finit de préparer le thé et vint me tirer de mes songes.

-Raito-kun? Est-ce que tout vas bien? Me demanda-t-il en se stoppant devant moi avec un plateau remplis de pâtisserie.

-Ah ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais juste. Répondis-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ok » fut la seule réponse que j'obtint avant que mon hôte prenne la direction du couloir pour revenir au salon. Je le suivis donc.

Arrivée de nouveau dans l'immense salon, je me rassis pendant qu'il mis le plateau sur la table basse du milieu et qu'il grimpa sur le canapé d'en face, pour s'asseoir les jambes repliées, les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux fixant le plateau.

J'allais parler quand Ryuuzaki décida de prendre la parole en servant le thé.

-Tu sais Raito-kun, si tu veux repartir, rien ne t'obliges à rester… me dit-il sa tête baissée regardant ses pieds qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Ce que venait de dire Ryuuzaki me fit tout d'abord rire jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il ne regardait plus ses pieds mais qu'il me regardait moi. Je me sentis alors submergé par un étrange sentiment en me plongeant dans les deux grands yeux noir appartenant à mon interlocuteur.

-…hmm… Peut-être que rien ne m'oblige à rester, mais rien ne m'obliges non plus à partir, à moins que je t'ennuis , je peux partir, mais à vrai dire je comptais bien rester encore un peu! Expliquais-je en lui souriant.

Je ne sais pas , il avait dû être surpris par ce que je venais de dire, car il écarquilla les yeux tellement grand que j'écarquilla les miens de la même façon.

Voyant sûrement que je ne savais pas quoi faire, il se décida à prendre une des pâtisseries du plateau et à planter une petite cuillère qu'il se dépêcha de ramener à sa bouche.

-Est-ce que ça fais longtemps que tu vis ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois dans les environs. Dis-je en portant ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

-Non, en fait ça doit faire 1semaine que j'ai emménagé, j'ai grandi et j'ai été élevé en Angleterre. Me répondit Ryuuzaki entrain d'attaquer une seconde pâtisserie.

-Oh? Et tes parents que font-ils? Demandais-je en reportant mon regard sur lui.

A ce moment, je vis sa main trembler et se stopper net. Il posa la part de gâteau qu'il était entrain de déguster et il me regarda fixement.

-Je n'ai pas de parents. Répondit Ryuuzaki de but en blanc.

-Pas de parents? Tu es orphelin? Questionnais-je, curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-J'ai été adopté par quelqu'un qui s'est très bien occupé de moi. Je ne sais rien de mes parents biologiques. Me dit-il en continuant de me fixer et en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur.

-Tu as fait faire des recherches pour savoir qui étaient tes vrais parents? Continuais-je en reposant ma tasse sur le plateau.

-Non pas vraiment, je dois dire. L'homme qui m'a élevé et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant est le seul parent que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Après tout, je pense que toutes les personnes adoptées comme moi doivent penser un peu de la même façon. Si tu ne connais pas tes parents biologique et que la seule personne qui a été près de toi durant toute ton enfance n'est autre que celle qui t'a élevé ; tu ne peux que le considérer comme tes parents. A partir de ce raisonnement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je chercherais à retrouver des parents qui peut-être me décevront. Donc en effet je pense que je ne suis pas curieux de savoir qui sont mes géniteurs.

Enfin, je crois que chacun est en droit de penser comme il veut. Après tout, si chacun est différent , c'est bien aussi pour que la diversité d'opinion ne soit pas la même d'un individu à un autre. Non?

Durant toute son explication, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas cessé de regarder le mouvement de ses lèvres. Bien sûr que j'avais écouté ce qu'il m'avait dit, et j'étais étrangement tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, (je dis étrangement, car d'habitude, mon opinion diffère de celle des autres), mais là je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'étais captivé par ces lèvres ce qui m'empêcha d'entendre ce que continua de dire mon ami.

-…Raito-Kun? Y'a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Me demanda-il en rapprochant son visage du mien et en me passant sa main devant les yeux pour me faire réagir.

-Ah…non, je suis désolé, j'étais encore entrain de réfléchir, mais je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Répondis-je rapidement en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

A ce moment le portable de Ryuuzaki sonna, il s'excusa et me laissa seul quelques instant dans mes réflexions.

Je me demandais réellement pourquoi j'étais aussi attiré par ce jeune homme dont je venais de faire la connaissance.

Mais je le trouvais tellement intelligent dans ses propos et dans son allure, même ses grands yeux sombres reflétait l'intelligence.

Je faisais dans ma tête le portrait de Ryuuzaki et là-dessus s'ensuivit toutes une liste de questions. Je me demandais si la personne qui l'avait adopté avait été vraiment comme un père. Si cette personne avait éloigné Ryuuzaki de tout contacts. Je me posais ce genre de question assez banals je dirais jusqu'à ce qu'une question des plus étranges passa dans mon esprit. Est-ce que Ryuuzaki avait une petite amie? Alors que cette question défilait dans ma tête, je me demanda moi-même si j'avais pu convenir pour rôle de son petit ami. Cette réflexion me figea momentanément. C'est là que je pensa à Misa, ma « petite amie » du moment. C'est vrai que Misa était très belle, mais il fallait bien avoué qu'elle n'était pas très douée intellectuellement. De plus ces manies qu'elle a de me coller tout le temps me donne vraiment l'envie de la rejeter encore plus. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, j'étais toujours tombé sur ce genre de filles, allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis elle m'a tellement « harcelé » que j'ai fini par accepter de sortir avec elle. Ce n'était pas que je profitai d'elle, mais c'est que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de repousser quelqu'un qui vous aime alors que vous-même n'êtes avec personne. Mais c'est là que me vint l'envie de m'imaginer avec Ryuuzaki, contrairement à Misa, je le trouvais beau , avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux ébène ébouriffés, ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'expressions différentes , et je le trouvais indéniablement plus intelligent. Mais le problème c'était que Ryuuzaki était un homme, et que je ne m'était jamais avoué ce genre de « tendance ».

Ryuuzaki réapparut au salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se planta devant moi.

-Désolé Raito-Kun, mais je vais devoir te demander de partir, je reçois de la visite. Me dis-t-il en se passant la main sur quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur son visage.

-Oh c'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais voulu continuer de discuter avec toi. Répondis-je en me levant.

-Pardon de te mettre à la porte de la sorte, ce n'est vraiment pas poli je sais, nous discuterons une autre fois. Continua-t-il en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Dans ce cas, je te donne rendez-vous demain, dans le parc devant le l'Université de Todaï à 10h! Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu y sois! M'exclamais-je en passant la porte et en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Ah… no…d'accord j'y serais. Hésita t-il à répondre.

-Et bien à demain Ryuuzaki, je compte sur toi, si tu ne viens pas je sais où venir te chercher! Pensais-je en passant le portail de la demeure.

Je me retourna une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez moi pour voir s'il attendait sur le pas de porte de ne plus me voir pour rentrer. Je ne l'y vis pas, mais en revanche je vis un rideau bouger furtivement, comme ci quelqu'un venait d'espionner et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir qu'on l'avait vu; et ça me fis sourire car je savais que la personne derrière ce rideau n'était autre que l'ami que je venais de quitter.

Ryuuzaki avait beau être adulte dans sa manière de parler, et d'agir en publique, cette fois ci, cette manière de se cacher derrière un rideau et de le refermer vite pour ne pas se faire voir, me fit penser à celle d'un enfant.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je pris la direction de chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui était le jour du rendez-vous que j'avais donné à Ryuuzaki. Hier je lui avais demandé de venir dans le parc devant l'université de Todaï à 10h, j'étais tellement pressé de le revoir et de pouvoir discuter encore avec lui que je me dépêchais et arriva à notre point de rencontre à 9h45.

En arrivant là-bas, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant que celui que j'aurais dû attendre, m'attendait déjà, assis sur un banc, un livre à la main. Il était assis, ses jambes repliés sur le banc. Je me pressa donc de courir le rejoindre.

-Hé Ryuuzaki! Mais que fais-tu déjà ici? M'étonnais-je.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question Raito-kun, il n'est que 9h45, le rendez-vous n'était qu'à 10h non? Me répondit-il avec un sourire malin et de grands yeux qui paraissait malicieux.

-C'est que…j'avais à faire dans les environs avant de te rejoindre ici! M'empressais je de répondre à mon tour, mes yeux vagabondant sur le paysage.

-Ah, moi c'était parce que …enfin, c'est un peu gênant à dire…soufflat-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main et se passant une fois encore le pouce sur sa lèvre à l'aide de son autre main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moquerais pas, si c'est de ça que tu as peur! Affirmais-je en lui souriant et en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-En fait, c'est parce que j'avais hâte de te retrouver ici. Dit-il timidement, ses pieds se rejoignant et se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

-Ah bon? Dis-je en le regardant avec de grand yeux. J'en avais presque le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

Ryuuzaki secoua la tête affirmativement, et reporta son regard vers moi.

-En fait, c'est ma première sortie avec un ami. Avant de te connaître, je ne connaissais personne à part la personne qui m'a élevé. Elle me laissait toujours à la maison, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais suivis de cours dans des écoles, elle me faisait faire des études par correspondance. Je ne voyais donc personne.

Mais maintenant que je suis plus âgé, je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps à l'extérieur avec quelqu'un dont j'apprécies la compagnie. Répondit-il en se levant du banc et en me faisant face.

Je me levais aussi et me mis à côté de lui. Ce qui était étrange c'est que j'aimais à me sentir plus grand que lui, je n'aimais pas être diminué face à lui. C'était peut-être une façon pour moi de lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de le protéger et de le faire se sentir en sécurité, où c'était peut-être simplement moi qui voulait sentir que j'avais quelqu'un à protéger, je ne savais pas vraiment.

Avec Misa, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, quand je suis avec elle, j'ai besoin de me sentir le plus distant possible, pour lui montrer que je tolère ça présence, mais pas plus. Je n'aime pas qu'elle me donne des surnoms débiles et encore moins qu'elle se pende à mon cou. Tandis qu'avec Ryuuzaki, c'est totalement différent, avec lui, j'ai besoin de cette proximité, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, de le voir, et de lui montrer que je suis là.

Après avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de me révéler, je me décidais à lui montrer ce que des jeunes gens de nos âges pouvaient faire comme genre de sortie.

-Près Ryuuzaki? Dis-je avec un sourire que les filles qualifie toujours de craquant.

-hmm…oui. Répondit-il timidement en regardant ma main entourant la sienne.

-Allons-y! je vais te montrer ce que font des ados quand ils sortent! M'exclamais-je en l'entraînant à ma suite.

Je profitais de cette instant furtif, pour prendre la main de Ryuuzaki dans la mienne, et ainsi toucher sa peau. Sa main était très douce, très fine et délicate.

Pour sa première sortie avec un ami, je m'étais dit que l'emmener dans un centre commercial serait le meilleur moyen pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Arrivés dans le bâtiment, je m'amusais à regarder ses réactions. Dès que nous furent entrés j'avais vu ses yeux s'écarquiller plus que d'habitude, et regarder tout autour de lui, mais jamais qu'en déplaçant son regard, il ne bougeait pas.

C'est à ce moment que je me décida à mettre mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Allons-y Ryuuzaki, ne restons pas plantés dans l'entrée sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien que je t'emmène ici! M'exclamais je en l'attirant dans le centre.

-Raito-kun, regarde là-bas… Me fit-il en pointant son doigt en direction d'une boulangerie où trônaient diverses pâtisseries dans la vitrine.

-Ah je vois, les gâteaux t'intéresse plus que ma compagnie! Soupirais-je faisant semblant d'être vexé, même si je dois bien l'avoué, j'y étais quelque que peu tout de même!

-…Pardon Raito-kun… souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Je plaisantais Ryuuzaki… c'était juste pour te taquiner voyons! Expliquais je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Je le pris donc par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pâtisserie où je lui acheta un assortiment de pâtisserie. Après avoir acheté ceci, je l'ai entraîné dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, lui expliquant que les jeunes de notre âge aimaient s'abrutir devant ces jeux stupides sans intérêts. Ensuite je l'ai emmené dans une librairie. D'ailleurs je crois qu'après les gâteaux, la lecture était son occupation et son loisir principal.

Ça se voit que Ryuuzaki est une personne intelligente, sa gourmandise pour les sucreries doit bien valoir sa gourmandise pour la lecture. Pendant que nous étions dans cette librairie, il tournait dans tous les rayons, s'arrêtant pour feuilleter quelques livres, je remarquais que tous les livres qu'il prenait étaient des policiers, des enquêtes, enfin quelque chose avec une énigme à découvrir. Les romans policiers et les enquêtes sont aussi mes livres préférés, car la justice triomphe toujours.

Une fois sortie de la librairie je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait acheté, et il me sortit un roman policier.

-Toi aussi, tu aime ce genre de livre? Demandais-je en souriant

-Oui, j'aime vraiment, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce ce que la justice triomphe toujours! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant et en agitant son livre sous mes yeux amusés par cette réponse.

Franchement, il n'y avait pas à dire, si Ryuuzaki avait été une femme, il n'y aucun doute sur le fait que je lui aurais demandé de sortir avec moi.

En sortant de la librairie, Ryuuzaki m'avait entraîné devant un magasin de glaces. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les glaces, mais comme c'était la sortie de Ryuuzaki, je voulais lui faire plaisir, donc j'en avais pris une aussi. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc dans la gallerie et c'est la que je vis la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui. Misa.

--------

Est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu??? je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai été tres occupée!!

dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Misa s'avança vers nous, d'un pas pressé et s'empressa de me sauter dessus, et de se suspendre à mon cou. Je regardais la réaction de Ryuuzaki, qui étrangement ne sembla pas surpris.

-Écoute Misa,… ce n'est pas le moment, je suis avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui… Essayais-je de lui expliquer alors qu'elle se tortillait toujours suspendu à mon cou.

-hein? Misa-Misa ne voit personne avec Raito! Elle ne voit qu'elle et lui!! Répondit-elle tandis que je la repoussais doucement.

-C'est bien toi ça Misa… ne pas remarquer les gens qui vivent autour de toi!! Personne ne t'intéresse à part toi! Soupirais-je agacé, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-NON c'est faux!!Misa aime beaucoup Raito!! Misa-Misa ne s'intéresse pas qu'à elle!! Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de moi pour essayer de tambouriner mon torse avec ses petits poings.

-Raito-kun? Qui est cette charmante demoiselle? Demanda alors Ryuuzaki, qui s'était décidé à lever le nez de son livre.

-? Qui est-ce Raito? Un ami à toi? Ma demanda-t-elle en m'agrippant par le bras et en le dévisageant comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

Ryuuzaki la regardait, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés. On aurait dit que Misa le fascinait. Et ça me dérangeait vraiment.

- Misa je te présente mon ami Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki je te présente mon amie Misa. Dis-je simplement en m'extirpant du bras de Misa.

-Comment ça ton am… S'interrompit-elle alors que je lui donnais un petit coup sur le bras discrètement.

-ah. Dit-il simplement en replongeant dans l'ouvrage qu'il venait de quitter tantôt.

-Raito!!! Je dois y aller!! Je t'appelle ce soir mon Raito chéri!! Hurla-t-elle en regardant Ryuuzaki en coin avant de courir retrouver son manageur.

Ah oui , je ne vous avait pas dit? Misa est mannequin, et elle commence à jouer dans des séries télévisées et des films que je trouve vraiment débiles, enfin il faut bien débuter par quelque chose…

-Hum, elle est jolie ta petite amie Raito. Lança le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène toujours les yeux et le nez dans son livre.

- De quoi?? M'exclamais-je surpris, mes yeux fixant Ryuuzaki qui leva les yeux vers moi.

-Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Une femme qui court vers toi et qui saute sur toi comme ça, et qui t'appelle « Raito chéri » , ça ne peut être que ta petite amie! M'expliqua-t-il en se levant.

-Mais.. Commençais je un peu énervé qu'il croit que j'étais un de ces mecs qui peut être un amoureux transis devant ce genre de fille.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance Raito, Amane-san est très mignonne! Dit-il en se postant devant moi.

-Co..Comment tu connais son nom ? M'étonnais je soudainement, tentant de ne pas répondre à sa réplique que je trouvais vraiment agaçante.

-Facile, regarde là bas! S'exclamat-il en me désignant un panneau publicitaire derrière moi.

Ce panneau était une publicité représentant Misa posant pour une nouvelle ligne de vêtements, et où était marquée son nom en lettres majuscules.

-Ah oui je vois…Mais tu sais ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est elle qui en a décidé comme ça…tentais-je de lui expliquer en détournant mon regard du panneau publicitaire.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications Raito-kun mais je pense que si effectivement cette jeune femme n'est pas ta petite amie, tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi, elle a l'air vraiment très amoureuse! Mais si elle ne t'intéresse pas, tu devrais lui dire!! Laisser espérer quelqu'un alors que finalement cette personne ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde, ce n'est pas correct! Me sermonna Ryuuzaki en agitant son index devant mes yeux et en plongeant ses grands yeux dans les miens.

-Ryuuzaki, écoute. On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est beau et juste parce que cette personne est amoureuse de nous. Misa s'est proclamée toute seule comme ma petite amie, et maintenant elle ne me lâche plus! Je lui ai déjà dit que cette relation ne m'intéressait pas, mais elle insiste! Et puis, si je dois sortir avec quelqu'un autant que ça soit quelqu'un que j'apprécies vraiment.

Tu vois, il faudrait que je tombe sur une personne comme…

A ce moment mon regard dévia autre part, pour ne plus voir se regard noir intense me fixer. Comme si j'allais lui dire que je voulais tomber sur une personne comme lui. Autant lui demander directement s'il ne voudrait pas sortir avec moi! Non mais à quoi je pense! Je doit être malade en ce moment pour avoir de tels pensées!

Mon regard se reporta furtivement sur Ryuuzaki, qui avait lui-même reportait son regard vers une boutique d'antiquités.

Non en fait, je ne voulais pas tomber sur une personne comme lui, mais je voulais que ça soit lui.

Mais pourquoi lui? En plus c'est un homme! Non mais reprend toi Yagami Raito! Tu n'es pas ce genre de mec tout de même! Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur un homme!

Alors que j'étais en proie à une crise intérieure plus que mouvementé, Ryuuzaki posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Raito-kun? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il alors que je reprenais doucement mes esprits encore perturbé parce qu'il venait de défiler dans mon esprit.

-ah ah Oui oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas!!! M'empressais je de répondre dans un rire nerveux.

-Oh fait, je voulais te remercier pour cette journée, alors je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose! Dit-il en levant son visage vers le mien.

-Oh ce n'était vraiment pas la peine! Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi! Tentais-je en rougissant car son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus dangereusement du mien.

-J'espère que tu apprécieras! Murmura-t-il en s'écartant soudainement et en me tendant un sachet.

-Vraiment ce n'est pas la peine Ryuuzaki… tentais je de nouveau avant qu'il ne fasse une mine boudeuse et qu'il ne réplique.

-ça va vraiment finir par me vexé Raito-kun… soupira -il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en pinçant un peu ses lèvres.

J'ouvris donc le sachet pour découvrir un roman. Le roman que Ryuuzaki avait acheté quelques instants plutôt et qu'il n'avait cesser de lire pratiquement pendant toute la durée de notre « conversation » avec Misa.

-Euh Ryuuzaki? Ce n'est pas le roman que tu as achetés à la librairie? Questionnais-je en le regardant étrangement. Il devait se fiche de moi, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il m'offre un livre qu'il vient de lire, j'ai déjà vu mieux comme cadeau.

- Si c'est celui là. En fait, c'est mon roman policier préféré, je l'ai déjà à la maison, mais je voulais que toi aussi tu en ai un exemplaire. M'expliqua-t-il en tapotant sur l'ouvrage que je tenais dans les mains.

-Et pourquoi Est-ce que tu le lisais si attentivement? Demandais je curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Ah je cherchais un passage précis, j'ai mis du temps à le retrouver, mais je voulais que , quand tu liras ce roman, que tu remarques ce que j'ai surligné! S'exclamat-il en tournant les talons.

Je pris le livre et je tournai quelques pages pour voir les mots que Ryuuzaki avait surligné.

Je m'arrêta à la page où je vis la trace d'un surligneur jaune fluo.

Voici ce que disais les quelques lignes surlignées: **« -Ce jour est un jour comme un autre pour des milliers de personnes, ce lieu est le même pour tout le monde où presque, car pour lui, c'est le jour et le lieu où là où tout commence. »**

**-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Ryuuzaki a surligné ces quelques phrases. Pensais-je en regardant mon ami quelques pas devant moi et en refermant le livre.**

**-Je crois que je vais devoir rentrer Raito-kun, je te remercie pour cette sortie. M'annonça-t-il en regardant l'horloge du centre commerciale qui annonçait presque 17h00.**

**-Ah tu rentres tôt, j'aurais espéré que tu viendrais dîner à la maison ce soir…affirmais je sur un ton qui laissait entendre que j'étais déçu que cette journée se termine déjà.**

**-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère reporter ça à une autre fois, je dois rentrer maintenant, à plus tard Raito-kun. Dit-il en s'éloignant.**

**-Tu veux que je te raccompagne Ryuuzaki? Demandais-je en le rattrapant.**

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arriverais à me retrouver. Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça! Je sais quand même retrouver mon chemin! S'exclama-t-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**-Vraiment, j'aurais bien voulu que cette journée dure plus longtemps. Mais les occasions se retrouverons. Je lui téléphonerais demain après les cours, je quitte tôt. Pensais-je en regardant la sortie.**

**J'avais passé une excellente journée, hormis le fait que l'incruste de Misa m'avais mis mal à l'aise.**

**Mince, j'avais oublié de remercier Ryuuzaki pour le roman et de lui demander pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait surligné ces phrases. Pas grave, je lui demanderai une autre fois, peut-être demain.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ça ne donne pas trop dans la guimauve, où que les caractères des perso ne s'éloigne pas trop des véritables caractères…**

**Sinon, j'avais plusieurs questions à vous posez:**

**- la fin de la fic n'est pas pour maintenant, mais je préfère demander à l'avance: Est-ce que vous préférez une fin heureuse ou triste qui rejoigne celle du manga?**

**- La question que je dois poser absolument, car j'hésite vraiment, car si je fais ça, j'ai peur que ça change l'ambiance de la fic, mais bon je peux toujours demandé ce que vous en pensez: Est-ce que vous voulez un lemon? Ou pas?**

**Et puis ben si vous avez d'autres suggestions, d'autres remarques, des questions , des choses que vous voudriez que je fasse pour la fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire Svp!**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que j'étais en cours, je repensais à ma journée de la veille. Je m'étais vraiment amusé en compagnie de Ryuuzaki. Le journée avait été superbe jusqu'à temps que je rentre chez moi pour que Misa me harcèle au téléphone, en me racontant comment s'était déroulé sa journée et entendre quelques commentaires peu à mon goût au sujet de Ryuuzaki. Enfin c'est elle-même qui se mettait des choses en tête, j'avais juste présenté Ryuuzaki comme un ami, si elle s'inventait des histoires, tant mieux. Si elle pouvait enfin me lâcher…

Alors que j'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées, je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre, et je vis un cahier tomber de je ne sais où sur le sol de la cour. Heureusement que la fin des cours sonna.

Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigea vers l'endroit où était le cahier.

-Death note? _Cahier de la mort_? Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ces imbécillités? Pensais-je en feuilletant celui-ci.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je décidai de l'emporter malgré le fait que je trouve cela stupide.

Une fois rentré, je montais dans ma chambre et le posai sans plus de manière sur mon bureau et me dépêchais de prendre mon téléphone pour voir ce que faisait Ryuuzaki ce soir.

-Moshi Moshi? Me fit la voix de Ryuuzaki.

-Ryuuzaki, c'est Raito. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir dîner ce soir, je voudrais te présenter à ma famille, Est-ce que tu peux? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et regarder la rue déserte.

-Bonjour Raito-kun, et bien c'est que…, enfin si ça ne dérange pas tes parents, je ne voudrais pas déranger. Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne les dérangera pas, ça leur fera certainement plaisir que je ramène enfin un autre ami que Misa. Expliquais-je en me levant et en allant m'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau.

-A quel heure dois-je passer? Demanda-t-il

-Laisse je passerai te chercher, tiens toi près pour 16h environ! Continuais je en feuilletant de nouveau le cahier noir.

-Mais… ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci qu'on dîne normalement… dit-il sur un ton qui me laisser entendre qu'il devait être surpris.

-Je sais bien Ryuuzaki, mais j'aimerais te voir un peu avant, à moins que ça ne t'ennuie bien évidemment. Dis-je en prenant un stylo dans ma main et en tapotant nerveusement mon bureau avec.

-Ah non pas du tout, je serais ravi de te voir tout à l'heure Raito-kun. Finit-il par dire.

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Décidemment à part le fait que Misa me collait toujours autant, tout aller pour le mieux.

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Ryuuzaki, mes notes continuaient d'être excellente, et j'étais de très bonne humeur.

J'allumais la télé dans ma chambre pour écouter les information. Décidemment, voilà quelque chose qui pouvait réussir à saper mon moral en un aussi court laps de temps.

Les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes: meurtres, rackets, viols, vols, agressions…

Décidemment les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être autrement? Il fallait croire que non. Ou bien…

Je reportais mon attention sur ce fameux cahier que j'avais ramassé plutôt. Je me mis à parcourir brièvement les pages de celui-ci.

Ce cahier pouvait apparemment tuer! Chose intéressante, mais intéressante que si, effectivement, cela pouvait se produire.

Quelle idée complètement stupide! Qui pourrait croire qu'un malheureux cahier pouvait ôter la vie? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je le délaissais donc pour me préparer à mon rendez-vous, mais je ne sais pourquoi je pris quand même la peine de mettre le cahier dans un des tiroir de mon bureau.

*****

Point de vue de Ryuuzaki

Il est 15h40, j'attends assis sur le canapé du salon, sur ce même canapé où je m'étais assis lors de notre discussion à Raito et à moi le jour de notre rencontre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris de l'inviter aussi machinalement alors que nous avions juste échangé quelques mots.

Peut-être était-ce juste le fait que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'adressât la parole.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrais une personne de ce que j'appelais « la vie extérieure », mais la plupart des gens me regarde étrangement, et je peux lire sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux qu'il me trouve bizarre. Au début , ça me faisait mal, mais à présent je m'y suis habitué.

Avec Raito, ça s'était passé différemment, certes il m'avait regardé étrangement, mais ce n'était pas, enfin je ne pense pas , de la pitié ou autre chose qui s'y rapporté, mais plutôt une sorte de curiosité maladroite. Une curiosité comme celle des enfants à qui les parents dise « arrête de regarder cette personne comme ça » ou bien « ne montre pas du doigt, ce n'est pas poli ». Je crois effectivement que Raito me regardait de cette manière, et c'est pour cela que je m'étais risqué à lui adresser la parole.

15h45. Tsss ça se trouve il ne viendra pas.

Pendant les heures que j'avais passé avec _lui, _j'avais vraiment été libre. Libre, dans le sens que j'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui parlé et même rire si cela me plaisait. Pas que je sois malheureux…enfin…

Non je dis libre, car je considère la liberté comme quelque chose de précieux. Et la relation d'amitié que j'entretiens avec Raito, c'est la liberté. Raito est un échappatoire à ma solitude, il est un échappatoire à la monotonie qui m'assaille de plus en plus, il est un échappatoire à ce monde intérieure que je construis au plus profond de moi, il est pour la Liberté.

15h50. Il a dû m'oublier.

La journée que j'avais passé avec lui au centre commercial m'avait beaucoup amusé, même si s'en doute, je ne lui ait pas montré. C'est que j'ai le plus grand mal à franchir cette barrière que j'ai construite aux fils des années entre les autres et moi, non plutôt entre moi et les autres. Car ce n'était certainement pas les autres qui m'avait dis de m'enfermer dans mes pensées. Mais je sens que petit à petit Raito franchit cette barrière et ça me fait peut-être un peu peur de laissé rentré quelqu'un dans mon monde. Non! En fait, j'ai peur de me faire entraîné hors de ce monde dans le quel je me réfugie si souvent et de franchir ma propre barrière.

J'ai peur de m'avancer en terrain inconnu. Peur? Mais de quoi? Si une personne est là pour me guider. Si _il _est là pour être à mes côtés. A mes côtés?

15h55. Il ne viendra plus.

A mes côtés? C'est bien ça, la chose à laquelle je viens de penser?

C'est vrai que je me sens bien quand il est là.

La première chose que j'ai pensé en le voyant? Hmm… et bien… J'ai trouvé qu'il étais beau.

Oui beau, c'était le mot. Beau dans son allure et dans son comportement. Beau avec ses doux yeux couleurs praline et ses cheveux couleurs caramel. Mais aussi beau parce qu'il n'a pas détourné le regard quand je l'ai posé sur lui. Il m'avait même adressé des sourires. Il m'a tiré de ma solitude et pour ça je l'en remercie. Je le remercie pour son amitié, mais … Mais? Oui j'en étais absolument sûr, le fait d'avoir vu _cette fille _s'accroché à _son_ cou m'avait fait comprendre pourquoi ce « Mais » avait pris place dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas d'une simple amitié avec _lui. Je n'attends pas qu'il ait les même sentiments pour moi, mais au moins je ne veux pas lui dire les miens pour lui. Je voudrais qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Car s'il les découvre, ça voudra dire qu'il aura chercher à les découvrir. Et pour moi ça voudra dire qu'il aura chercher à en découvrir plus sur moi. Le premier indice? Les quelques lignes du roman. « là où tout commence »hein? Si seulement il cherchait à comprendre._

_Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux… Comme ça. Bêtement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je dois garder ça pour moi car d'une part, Raito a une petite amie, et d'une autre il me considère juste comme un simple ami. Mais si ça me permet d'être à ses côtés de temps en temps, c'est largement suffisant…_

_Fin point de vue de Ryuuzaki_

_****_

_Il est 16h pile, je suis devant la porte de chez Ryuuzaki et je sonne. _

_Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et me laisser découvrir le visage surpris de mon ami. Surpris?_

_-Ryuuzaki? L'appelais je, étonné de le voir faire cette tête là._

_-Raito-kun? Me demanda-t-il, en s'approchant et en arquant un sourcil comme pour vérifié si c'était bien moi._

_-Oui Ryuuzaki, c'est bien moi! Et comme promis je viens te chercher à 16h! Tu as l'air surpris de me voir! Je ne t'avais pas oublié rassure toi! M'exclamais-je en le gratifiant d'un sourire voyant son air gêné et ses joues prendre une teinte un peu rouge. _

_Ah qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Mignon? Oh et voilà que je me remet à divaguer…_

_Ryuuzaki pris les clé de sa maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Nous prenions le chemin de ma propre maison pour y passer la soirée. _

_Aujourd'hui était le jour où mes parents aller rencontrer Ryuuzaki et ça me rendait vraiment joyeux car j'étais vraiment certain que mes parents l'apprécieraient._

_*******************************_

_Fin pour ce chapitre!_

_Alors qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez?? J'espère que ça ne vous a pas endormi!!_

_Dites moi vos remarques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!_

_bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens

Je suis désolée pour le temps que je met à publier la suite, aujourd'hui j'ai du temps alors je vais et finir ce prochain chapitre!

Je me suis ordonnée que ce chapitre serait plutôt long

Ce chapitre sortira dans la soirée


	7. Chapter 7

_**Désolée pour l'attente…**_

_**Je sais j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse , c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que les autres.**_

_**J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas! Que ça vous conviendra!**_

_**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)!**_

* * *

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-Prêt Ryuuzaki? Lui demandais-je alors que nous allions entrer dans ma maison._

_-hmm…oui. Murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres, la tête baissée , les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_-Voyons Ryuuzaki ne fais pas cette tête là! Personne ne te mangeras! M'exclamais-je en lui caressant l'épaule amicalement._

_Caresser? Amicalement? Est-ce que ces 2 termes pouvaient être associés? Je ne savais pas… et puis pour tout dire je m'en fichais pas mal. La simple idée que Ryuuzaki rencontre mes parents me rendait assez heureux même si je craignais la réaction de mon père et de ma petite sœur. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ce n'étais pas dans mes habitudes de ramener des amis à la maison, qui plus est quand ceux-ci sont rencontrés dans la rue et qu'on ne les connaît que depuis 3, 4 jours à peine._

_J'ouvris la porte de chez moi, et rentrais en invitant Ryuuzaki à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit avec un semblant d'hésitation. Je voyais bien que ses jambes tremblaient malgré le mal qu'il se donnait pour le cacher._

_-Raito? C'est toi? Demanda la voix de ma mère qui s'affairait à la cuisine._

_********_

_Point de vue de Ryuuzaki:_

_Il me dit de ne pas faire cette tête là, mais à quoi devrait ressembler ma tête? Sinon à ma tête habituelle? Je ne sais pas la mine que je dois adopter. Je ne cherche pas à faire du cinéma mais je ne veux pas montrer que je suis presque terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer __ses_ parents…

Il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, il ne le remarque peut-être pas et j'essais de ne pas le montrer, mais je suis terriblement angoissé. La preuve je sens mes jambes trembler et pourtant je fais des efforts pour les maintenir droites et fortes. Mais apparemment ça ne fonctionne pas très bien car je vois que Raito me regarde en souriant.

-Ah Raito, te voilà avec ton ami.

-Okaa-san, je te présente Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki je te présente ma mère. Dit Raito en m'invitant à m'avancer plus près.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame Yagami. Dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Ryuuzaki. Ça n'est pas souvent que Raito ramène un ami à la maison, il est plutôt du genre solitaire, ou alors quand il invite quelqu'un c'est sa petite amie Misa. Une charmante petite demoiselle, enfin tu la connais peut-être Ryuuzaki. Me demanda -t-elle tout sourire.

-Okaa-san, je te l'ai déjà dit et répété plusieurs fois, Misa n'est pas ma petite amie. Affirma Raito avec ce que je ressentais comme être une pointe d'agacement.

La mère de Raito sembla quelque peu choquée par l'intervention de son fils, car elle le regarda sans rien dire pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes que je trouvais quelque peu génante alors je décidais d'intervenir.

-Hum, fis-je pour faire finir ce silence. Effectivement j'ai eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance au centre commercial, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec elle.

La mère de Raito semblait vouloir me répondre quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Raito la coupa de nouveau.

-Viens Ryuuzaki , allons dans ma chambre. Okaa-san, pourrais-tu nous préparer du thé s'il te plait? Demanda Raito en me faisant signe de monter les escaliers.

-hm bien sûr. Répondit la mère de Raito en retournant dans la cuisine.

-Ah, oui encore une chose Okaa-san, s'il te plait, veille à ce que Sayu ne nous dérange pas. Nous voudrions travailler un peu Ryuuzaki et moi. Dit-il à sa mère , m'empoignant par le bras pour que je le suive dans les escaliers.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien sa réaction. M'avait-il invité chez lui pour travailler? Enfin peut m'importais puisque j'étais en sa compagnie. Cela me suffisait.

Sa maison était accueillante, plutôt chaleureuse contrairement à la demeure dans laquelle je vivais. Une prison, froide, glacée, isolée. Peut-être à mon image après tout.

Raito ouvrit une porte qui était visiblement celle de sa chambre, puis m'invita à entrer. Ce que je fis bien évidemment.

*****************************

Point de vue de Raito:

Il entre dans ma chambre et je referme la porte une fois que nous sommes entrés tous les 2. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Assieds toi donc sur le lit Ryuuzaki. Lui proposais-je en désignant le dit lit d'un geste de la main.

Ryuuzaki s'avance vers le lit et me regarde étrangement et me dit:

-Es tu sûr ?

-Oui, répondis-je sans un semblant d'hésitation. A moins que tu n'ais peur que je te fasse subir de douces tortures.

Je me met à rire bêtement, son expression est tellement étrange. Une mine entre le choc, la vexation, la réflexion, l'angoisse et l'appréhension. Il se tient debout face à moi, regarde encore une fois le lit et se décide à s'asseoir par terre, de cette manière qui est si propre à lui-même. Les jambes repliées sur son ventres , ses bras entourant ses jambes.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de te moquer de moi de la sorte Raito-kun. Mais ceci dit, je te remercie de l'avoir fait, au moins comme cela tu m'as empêché de m'asseoir sur un lit ou peut-être as-tu déjà fait subir de _douces tortures à Amane-san_. Ou à d'autres. Me répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie et un air renfrogné.

N'empêche que l'effet est immédiat. J'arrête subitement de m'esclaffer et le regarde.

Ses pieds commencent à se frotter, et il recommence à mettre son pouce entre ses lèvres.

-Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi Ryuuzaki. Fis-je simplement.

Devant son regard qui rester impassible, je savais que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Il ne s'est rien passé dans se lit, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Continuais-je en continuant de le dévisager pour voir s'il changeait d'expression.

-Ce que tu fais dans ta chambre, ne me regarde aucunement. Je m'en fiche, Yagami-kun peut bien faire ce qu'il veut.

Il dit ça avec un air détaché, mais vu qu'il le dit, c'est qu'il ne s'en fiche pas non?

Il est vraiment très mignon avec cette air de gamin vexé.

Mais il a beau dire qu'il s'en fiche il me croit, puisqu'il se lève et va se rasseoir sur le lit.

Je m'approche alors vers lui et me met face à lui. Je lui met les mains sur les épaules et commence à le basculer doucement en arrière.

-Alors comme ça tu t'en fiche de ce que je peux faire dans cette chambre, Ryuuzaki? M'amusais-je à le taquiner.

Quoique, quand j'y réfléchit bien, j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

J'approche alors mon visage du sien.

**************************************

Point de vue de Ryuuzaki:

Je le vois s'approchais de moi, et commence à me basculer sur le lit.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il compte faire? Ça je l'ignore. Mais j'attends, l'air blasé.

Il doit encore vouloir me taquiner. Mais je m'en fiche puisque ça peut lui faire plaisir.

-Alors comme ça tu t'en fiche de ce que je peux faire dans cette chambre Ryuuzaki? Me dit-il avec un sourire que je qualifierais de sournois peut-être.

Mais lorsque cette phrase arrive à mes oreilles, mon cœur rate un battement, et j'écarquille les yeux plus que d'habitude.

Il approche alors son visage du mien.

J'ai vraiment envie qu'il m'embrasse, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

**********************************

Point de vue de Raito:

Alors que j'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes, son visage prend une expression que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes auparavant. Cette expression de choc, de vexation et surtout d'appréhension.

Il a une petite teinte rosée qui a fait son apparition sur ses joues.

Il est vraiment plus craquant que Misa.

Je n'aurais pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, car j'entends ma mère qui monte l'escalier.

Je me relève en tirant Ryuuzaki par les épaules pour qu'il se redresse aussi, et lui tapote l'épaule.

-Désolé Ryuuzaki, si je t'ai fait peur. Lui dis-je avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

Ma mère frappe à ma porte et je vais lui ouvrir.

-Voilà votre thé. Est-ce que tout se passe bien? Demande alors ma mère en essayant d'apercevoir Ryuuzaki dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oui, tout se passe bien Okaa-san. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser. Demandais-je avec insistance.

Elle me tendit le plateau à thé puis descendit en se retournant une fois arrivée à l'escalier puis redescendit à la cuisine.

Le temps que j'avais pris pour aller prendre le plateau de thé avait permis à Ryuuzaki de remarquer que le livre que j'avais sur ma table de chevet était celui qu'il m'avait offert.

-Tu l'as commençais Raito-kun? Me demande t-il en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

-Oui, et pour tout te dire, je l'ai même fini. Je comprends pourquoi c'est ton livre préféré. Répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-ah… et Est-ce que tu as remarqué la phrase que j'ai surligner? Demanda-t-il timidement, sa voix ayant faiblit quelques peu.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris à vrai dire, j'espère que cela ne te vexe pas Ryuuzaki. Répondis-je à nouveau en reprenant le livre et en l'ouvrant à la page où il y avait la marque de fluo.

-Non ça ne me vexe pas, mais j'espère que tu le comprendra bientôt. Me dit-il en me reprenant le livre des mains et en allant le reposer à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.

---------------------------

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles, je servis le thé, où nous discutions des cours, où je racontais à quel point Misa pouvait être collante…

Quelques minutes que je savourais vraiment.

Mais il fut l'heure de passer à table donc je fis signe à Ryuuzaki qu'il fallait descendre, ce que nous fîmes tout 2.

---------------------------

- Otoo-san,Sayu, je vous présente Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki je te présente mon père et ma petite sœur. Dis je en les désignant à tour de rôle.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Yagami, et mademoiselle. Fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant chacun d'eux.

-Hé bien, je suis content de constater que notre fils a enfin pu se trouver un ami. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Ryuuzaki.

-Pouvons nous passer à table? Demanda alors ma mère.

*************

Point de vue de Ryuuzaki:

Nous voilà à table, réunit comme une vraie famille.

Je me sens heureux de pouvoir dîner avec Yagami-kun et le reste de sa famille, mais je me sens gêné et troublé.

Le repas se passe dans le silence à part quelques questions du genre « ou vis-tu? », « comment se passe les études ? » , « que veux tu faire plus tard? » jusqu'à temps que l'a question que je redoutais le plus sorte de la bouche de la petite sœur de Raito.

-Est-ce que tu as une petite amie toi aussi Ryuuzaki? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement en levant la tête vers moi. Ce que firent tous les autres,y compris Raito.

-Non je n'ai pas de petite amie. Répondis-je simplement.

Je regardais la réaction de Raito qui semblait avoir repris son activité de table.

-Et Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment? Continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire et des yeux moqueur.

-hé bien c'est que… commençais-je encore une fois gêné.

-Chérie, arrête de poser ce genre de question à Ryuuzaki, tu vois bien que ça le met mal à l'aise. Sermonna alors la mère de Raito.

-non ça ne me gêne pas d'y répondre, je n'ai rien à cacher, madame Yagami. Effectivement il y'a une personne que j'apprécies énormément. Répondis-je en restant le plus calmement possible.

Enfin c'est très difficile surtout quand cette personne se tient face à vous et vous dévisage avec un air interrogateur.

Un silence s'installa alors et le repas continua dans le calme le plus complet. A part quelque coup d'œil que Raito me lancer, et quelque sourire moqueur de sa petite sœur, je n'eus plus le droit à aucune question.

------------------------------------------

Raito une fois le repas terminé, les aux revoirs prononcés et les remerciements donnés, proposa de me raccompagner.

***************************

Point de vue de Raito:

Alors comme ça Ryuuzaki serait amoureux de quelqu'un? Il m'a pourtant déjà dit qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde, à part moi et… Misa qu'il a déjà rencontré vite fait.

-Ryuuzaki? L'appelais-je alors que nous marchions jusque chez lui.

-Hum? Qu'y A-t-il? Raito-kun? Un problème? Me demanda t-il en s'arrêtant devant le portail de sa demeure.

-je voulais savoir… commençais je en passant nerveusement ma main dans les cheveux.

-Tu voudrais savoir qui était la personne dont je parlais à table? A qui je faisais allusion? Me questionna-t-il visiblement amusé.

Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur qu'il me réponde, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre dire « je suis tombé amoureux de Misa ». Pas parce que j'étais jaloux que quelqu'un puisse s'intéressait à Misa, ça je m'en fichais pas mal. Mais je ne voulais pas que lui s'intéresse à elle.

-hé bien si tu veux tout sa voir Raito-kun…commença-t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je m'étais approché d'un pas, l'avais pris par les épaules, avais rapproché mon visage du sien et avais collé mes lèvres contres les siennes.

Il parût un peu choqué,et il ne fut pas le seul car moi aussi je fus choqué. Pas qu'il ne me repousse pas, mais choqué par ma propre réaction.

J'avais embrassé Ryuuzaki….

D'accord, ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais maintenant que je connaissais le goût sucré des lèvres de celui qui se tenait face à moi, j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir y résister.

*************************

Point de vue de Ryuuzaki:

Il m'a embrassé???

C'est vrai-je suis content qu'il l'ait fait parce que j'en avais envie, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse vraiment. Qui plus est maintenant.

-euh, je… bafouillais je

-hum, désolé Ryuuzaki, je n'aurais pas dû, pardonne moi. Me dit il se reculant d'un autre pas.

-ce n'est rien…murmurais-je en passant nerveusement mon pouce sur ma lèvre. Euh… tu m'as demandé qui étais la personne dont je parlais.

-…oui souffla-t-il.

-et bien… tu n'as qu'à le découvrir toi-même. Répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Bonne nuit Raito-kun et merci pour cette soirée.

Sur ce je rentrais et laissais Raito à ses pensées et moi … aux miennes.

* * *

_Alors? Alors?? Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez??_

_Pas trop déçu??_

_Je sais j'ai mis du temps à le sortir celui-ci, alors j'accepte tous les commentaires !!! _


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je sais ça fait longtemps, désolée.

**AVERTISSEMENT:**

_Ce chapitre va certainement être plus ennuyant que les autres car ça va être le début de Kira._

_Je préviens que si je me sers de quelques éléments du manga, ça ne va pas être comme ça tout au long, car je ne veux pas m'attarder sur les meurtres, sur Ryuuku ou à tout ce qui touche au dénouement tragique de l'œuvre originale._

_N'oublions pas que ceci est une fan fiction et que le but de ceci n'est pas de réécrire l'œuvre originale mais autre chose._

_Donc je préviens tout de suite, que je vais certainement plus centrer cette histoire sur la relation qu'entretiennent Raito et Ryuuzaki qu'autre chose. Mais il est certain aussi que je ne m'éloignerais pas totalement du sujet car qu'Est-ce que serait un RaitoXRyuuzaki sans un quelconque affrontement? ne?_

_Bon je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture._

**Ps:**Le prochain chapitre ne tardera certainement pas à être publier car suite à l'écriture de celui-ci je m'attellerais à l'écriture du suivant.

* * *

*****Point de vue de Raito*****

De retour chez moi, j'étais directement monté à l'étage ne voulant pas être assommé par les questions de ma mère et surtout par celles de Sayu. Je ne craignais pas celles de mon père car il savais que cela m'agacerait certainement.

Je voulais juste être au calme, seul avec mes pensées qui semblaient être en perpétuel mouvement. Elles ne cessaient pas de faire des allés et venus dans mon esprit, s'entrechoquant et faisant resurgir cette image. L'image de moi m'emparant des lèvres de Ryuuzaki et ensuite venait celle du baiser timide que lui m'avait rendu sur la joue. Et c'est ainsi qu'influaient des tas de questions, de suppositions, de remise en questions…

Je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si il m'avait repoussé, car aussi poli soit-il, il aurait pu le faire, mais l'évidence est là, il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr il avait eu l'air choqué et décontenancé mais il ne m'avait pas fait sentir, en aucune façon, un refus, un rejet, rien de tel, il s'était laissé embrassé. Peut-être par la surprise? Au final je n'en savais pas plus.

C'est alors que je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, qui j'espérais aller me remettre en ordre les idées. J'avais froid, j'avais besoin de me réchauffé sous une douche bien chaude. Sentir l'eau et la vapeur envelopper mon corps et le laissé être submergé par une sorte de bien être.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées sous cette eau et cette tiédeur, mais rien y faisait j'avais toujours la désagréable sensation d'être glacé, et pas qu'extérieurement, intérieurement aussi. J'avais froid au plus profond de moi, je ressentais un vide énorme, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si on m'avait retiré quelque chose.

Après avoir terminé de m'être lavé et avoir enfilé un pyjama que j'avais préalablement sorti, je m'affalais sur la chaise de mon bureau et me massait les tempes. J'essayais de sortir quelqu'un de mes pensées. Seul le prénom de Ryuuzaki résonnait dans ma tête et il n'y avait maintenant plus que des scènes des moments passés avec lui qui déferlaient tels des vagues. J'avais un horrible mal de tête et je décidais qu'il était temps de prendre une aspirine. J'ouvris donc distraitement le tiroir supérieur de mon bureau et fouillais maladroitement. C'est alors que me revint en tête que j'y avais laissé autre chose. Ce drôle de cahier noir avec écrit dessus « Death note » en lettres blanches. Je le sortis donc et décidais de l'étudier plus en détail.

Alors comme ça on pouvait tuer quelqu'un sans même avoir besoin d'être proche de lui?

Quelle stupidité vraiment? Qui croirait un truc pareil? Je décidais donc délaissait ce cahier et d'allumer ma petite télé pour m'informer des événements qui se produisaient autour de moi.

J'avais beau zappé sur chaque chaîne d'information. C'était toujours la même chose;vols, détournement de fonds, viols, meurtres et autres choses dégradantes de ce monde.

Je m'immobilisais sur une chaîne où il était rapporté qu'un homme avait séquestré des élèves. La photo et le nom de cet homme apparut à l'écran. C'est alors que mon regard se reporta sur le cahier.

Et si? Pourquoi pas? Cet homme ne manquera à personne si ça fonctionne.

C'est alors que j'inscrivis le visage de cet homme dans ma mémoire et que j'écrivis son nom dans la cahier. Il faut attendre 40secondes c'est ça?

J'attendais patiemment que quelque chose qui je savais ne se produirait certainement pas.40 secondes écoulées.

_**-Tsss ridicule…**_

Ma main referma le cahier et commençais appuyer sur le bouton du téléviseur quand soudain à l'écran apparu les images des otages qui sortaient en courant et la reporter qui informa que l'homme qui les avait séquestré était mort subitement. Crise cardiaque???

Je m'affolais soudainement, pris d'une angoisse certaine. Ce cahier pouvait il vraiment tuer? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment tué par le seul intermédiaire de ce « Death note » .

Alors que mon cerveau essayait tant bien que mal d'enregistrer les informations et d'analyser la situation je vis devant moi un espèce de monstre.

Le choc me fit m'emmêler les jambes dans les pattes de ma chaise de bureau pour enfin me retrouvé écroulait à terre.

Il resta là, planté devant moi.

**_- Tu as peur?_**

La voix de se monstre s'éleva alors, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

Je repris contenance et me rassis au bureau et me tourna face à lui. Je l'examinais quelques secondes avant de répondre:

**_-Qui es tu?_**

Il leva alors un de ses bras et pointa du doigt le cahier avant de répondre à son tour.

**_-Je m'appelle Ryuuku, je suis un Shinigami et ce cahier m'appartient. Je l'ai laissé tombé et tu l'as ramassé._**

Là-dessus s'ensuivit une assez longue discussion sur le comment du pourquoi, le pourquoi du comment et cetera.

Suite à ses explications, la conclusion fut donnée.

J'étais à présent l'actuel possesseur de ce « Death note » et j'avais décidais d'en faire bonne usage. J'avais décidais qu'avec ce merveilleux cahier j'éliminerais tout ce que je déteste dans ce monde. J'allais débarrasser le monde de toutes les pourritures qui s'affairaient à le rendre triste et dégoûtant.

--------------------------

Ça faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et que je travaillais sans cesse à la rédemption de ce monde. Sans cesse je jugeais les criminelles. Je rayais une bonne fois pour toute, tous les répugnants êtres humains, tous ces déchets de l'humanité.

Une semaine aussi que je n'avais plus de rééls contacts avec Ryuuzaki. Juste quelques petits texto, de petits messages vocaux. Rien de plus et je devais bien dire que même si j'étais vraiment très occupé en ce moment que ça ne m'aurait pas fait de mal de le voir. Au contraire j'en aurais été vraiment enchanté. Sa présence me manquait terriblement.

C'est décidais j'irais lui rendre visite après les cours .

Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule et vis Ryuuku qui me suivait toujours.

Si seulement il pouvait me laisser seul le temps que je serais avec Ryuuzaki.

Je lâchât un soupir.

*****Point de vue de Ryuuzaki*****

Voilà une semaine que je n'ai pratiquement aucune nouvelle de toi Raito-kun, à part quelques texto, messages vocaux, cela fait une semaine que ta présence me manque. Oh je sais bien que tu dois être occupé avec l'université. Ce que je t'envie. Toi tu peux sortir, te faire des amis, rencontrer des gens. Moi je suis obligé de rester ici, dans cette immense demeure, vide, tellement vide, tellement à mon image.

J'ai froid, et le vide s'accroît en moi quand tu n'es pas là. Ta présence me manque.

Malgré ce que j'ai à faire, malgré un autre sujet important qui doit retenir mon attention plus que toi, je ne cesse pas de repenser aux moments qu'on à passé ensemble, au moment où tu m'as embrassé. as-tu eu pitié de moi Raito-kun? as-tu eu pitié de l'être solitaire que je suis? Cherchais tu à m'humilier?

Peut être pas… Je ne sais plus .

Et alors que j'essayais de répondre aux questions qui pressaient mon esprit, une voix familière retentit.

**_-Ryuuzaki? Est-ce que tout va bien?_**

Je cessais alors de fixer cet écran d'ordinateur, remplis de toutes les données accumulées depuis une semaine déjà. De toute les données d'une enquête qui me fût confié. Les données d'une enquête qui promettait d'être complexe. Complexe certes mais intéressante. Je me releva et m'étira un peu. Mon corps était endoloris d'avoir supporté cette position fœtal .

**_-Oui tout vas bien Watari._**

Watari, le seul parent que j'ai jamais eu. Celui qui m'a élevé et qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis. Un célèbre détective que personne n'a jamais vu et que pourtant tous les services d'investigation connaissent sous le pseudonyme de « L ». Oui, c'est pour cela que je dois rester le plus possible enfermé dans cette demeure et ne pas mettre au grand jour mon identité sous peine de mettre en danger ma vie. N'aurais je pas pu seulement être un adolescent comme les autres? Me faire des amis, sortir, m'amuser?

**_-Est-ce que …_**

Commença-t-il soupçonneux quant à la réponse que j'avais donné plus tôt.

Sentant mon regard insistant sur lui, lui montrant que je n'avais pas envie de débattre sur ce sujet il continua sa question autrement.

**_-…Est-ce que l'enquête avance? as-tu trouvé d'autres indices?_**

**_-Non pas encore. Cette enquête est sûrement la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à résolver._**

Watari se tourna dos à moi, prêt à quitter ma chambre et se stoppa dans l'encadrement.

**_-Je vais préparer du thé avec des gâteaux._**

Il quitta la chambre.

**_-Tout ce que j'ai vraiment envie pour le moment c'est de voir Raito-kun et de boucler cette affaire._** Soufflais-je

Je rabat l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, sort de la chambre et descend au salon. Le regard vagabondant sur le canapé en face de moi où c'était assis Raito-kun le premier jour de notre rencontre et j'attend. Oui j'attend que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de ce néant, de ce puit glacé sans fond dans lequel je suis tombais. Je l'attends simplement.

* * *

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé !

Donnez moi quand même votre avis.

**_Je voudrais savoir:_**

1) Si l'avertissement que j'ai donné en début de chapitre ne vous déçois pas. J'ai pas envie de décevoir les attentes que peuvent avoir certaines lectrices . Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions…

2) Si vous voulez l'intervention d'un personnage en particulier.

3) Si vous voulez un élément perturbateur qui fera avancer plus rapidement la relation entre nos deux chouchou. (parce que peut être que cette lente progression vous ennuie)

Enfin donnez moi tous vos avis!

A bientôt !

**pS:** Le prochain chapitre qui est en fait en 2 partie (donc 2 chapitres) a fini d'être écrit. Mais avant de les poster, j'aimerais que vous répondiez aux quelques questions que j'ai posé. ça m'aiderait beaucoup ^^

Bonne journée 

kisu


	9. Chapter 9

Re tout le monde!

C'est encore moi!

Il y'a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de faire depuis pas mal de temps et qui est une impolitesse de ma part désolée! Donc **_je remercie infiniment mes lectrices et mes Rewieveuses!_** **_Merci beaucoup_** pour vos commentaires!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite et j'espère l'apprécier!

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*****_Point de Raito_*****

Enfin la fin des cours et de cette interminable journée, je vais enfin pouvoir aller rendre visite à Ryuuzaki. J'espère que ça lui fera un peu plaisir. Par contre ce qui me fait moins plaisir c'est…

Je regarde encore une fois par-dessus mon épaule et soupire. Bien évidemment il est encore là.

Je jette quelques regards autour de moi pour voir si je peux parler à Ryuuku sans qu'on me surprenne. Apparemment il n'y a personne.

**_-Ryuuku, es-tu obligé de me suivre partout?_** _Questionnais-je calmement._

**_-heu… Je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à faire._** _Répond t-il toujours en me suivant._

**_-ce n'était pas ma question Ryuuku…_** _je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, je commençais à être agacé_. **_Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que tu me laisse 1 ou 2 heures seul._** _Continuais-je en avançant plus doucement._

**_-Raito si tu veux que je te laisse seul c'est peut-etre pour aller voir cette Misa qui n'arrête pas de te harceler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit?_**

**_-Tu détournes encore ma question! Et ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, mais puisque tu veux savoir, je voudrais aller rendre visite à un ami. Alors?_**

**_-hum… Tu fais ce que tu veux…_**

**_-Très bien, dans ce cas rentre à la maison et attend que je rentre._**

**_-oh, Je n'ai pas dit que te laisser seul serait un service gratuit, Raito?_**

Je l'entends rire derrière mon dos. Qu'Est-ce que ce Shingami peut être emmerdant.

**_-J'irais t'acheter des pommes en rentrant. Ça te conviens?_**

**_-Ok. Je te laisse donc._**

Ryuuku déploie ses ailes et rentre enfin à la maison. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Je presse le pas et me dépêche pour aller voir Ryuuzaki.

_*****Fin du point de vue de Raito*****_

_Au loin, une silhouette se cache. Elle est entrain d'épier les faits et gestes de Raito. Ça fait déjà un moment que cette personne le suit. Elle se doute de quelque chose et c'est elle-même qui a décidé de mener son enquête sur le fils aîné de la famille Yagami. Personne de taille plutôt petite et fine. Elle se cache et se faufile dans les ruelles, discrètement, sans aucun bruit, sans se faire remarquer._

_Mais qui est cette personne?_

**_***Point de vue de Misa***_**

Alors c'est comme ça Raito? Tu m'ignores? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu filtres mes appels, que tu ne réponds pratiquement plus aux messages que je te laisse. Tu dis que tu es occupé et que tu n'as pas le temps pour me voir. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ait l'air !

Je suis sûre que tu me trompe!!!! Moi ta petite amie tellement jolie! Comment oses tu?

Tu ne rentre pas chez toi directement aujourd'hui. Je suis certaine que tu vas rejoindre celle qui retient plus ton attention que moi.

Je m'en fiche! Si cette fille veux la guerre, elle va l'avoir! Je ne te laisserais pas aussi facilement!

Foi de Misa Misa!

Fighting!

**_***Fin de point de vue de Misa***_**

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

Enfin, j'arrive. Je me tiens devant ta porte et je sonne. J'ai hâte de te revoir!

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. J'ai envie de voir ton visage surpris.

La porte a à peine été fini d'être ouverte que je lance sur un ton joyeux et plein d'entrain.

**_-Je suis tellement content de te revoir Ryuuzaki!_**

Oups. Mauvaise pioche. Ce n'est pas Ryuuzaki qui se tient devant moi mais un homme plutôt âgé. Un maître d'hôtel?

**_-Euh, je suis venu…_**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, qu'il annonce déjà sur un ton placide.

**_-Ryuuzaki, c'est pour toi._**

J'entends un bruit de cuillère qui tombe brusquement et un bruit de froissement de vêtement.

J'attends quelques secondes, le maître d'hôtel se pousse un peu et me laisse voir Ryuuzaki.

Il n'a pas l'air surpris, mais ses yeux semblent pétiller. Es tu heureux de me voir Ryuuzaki?

Il se retourne vers son majordome, le remercie et lui demande s'il peut aller faire quelques courses.

Le majordome acquiesce, prend son manteau et sort.

**_-Bonjour Raito-kun. Que viens tu faire ici?_**

**_-Bonjour Ryuuzaki. Je venais juste te rendre visite. J'avais juste envie de te voir. J'ai mal fait?_**

**_-Ah non, en fait, tu arrives juste à temps pour le thé. Ça te tente?_** _Demande t-il en me laissant entrer._

Il y a des choses plus tentante à vrai dire. Je me rappelle soudain le goût sucré des lèvres de Ryuuzaki. Tellement douce, tellement chaude. Cette odeur tellement enivrante.

**_***fin du point de vue de Raito***_**

**_***Point de vue de Misa***_**

Alors là, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas! C'est qui lui? Je sais pas pourquoi il me dit quelque chose. Où Est-ce que j'ai bien pu le rencontrer? Un fan? Non. Un acteur? Certainement pas! Qui? Qui alors?

MAIS OU EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN PU LE VOIR!?

Allez Misa! Fais travailler ton cerveau! Allez! Allez!

YATTA!!!

Je sais! Au centre commercial! C'est l'étrange gars qui accompagnait mon Raito.

Pourquoi il va le voir lui et pas moi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi Raito? Je veux savoir.

Je cours discrètement jusqu'au portail et me glisse dans le jardin devant la résidence, longe un mur et me poste sous une fenêtre qui me laisse apercevoir Raito et cet étrange garçon assis face à face entrain de boire le thé dans un immense salon.

Alors ce gars est riche??? On dirait vraiment pas vu les fringues qu'il porte…

Je m'en fiche tout ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir ce que Raito peut trouver d'important à faire chez lui!

**_***Fin du point de vue de Misa***_**

**_***Point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

Depuis que nous nous sommes installés dans le salon pour prendre le thé, un silence assez pesant s'est installé. Je me penche un peu au dessus de ma tasse de thé et fait tourner ma cuillère pour mélanger au liquide tout le sucre que j'y ai ajouté.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi et à vrai dire je me sens gêné.

**_-ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu et tu n'as rien à me raconter?_** _Fini t-il par demander en attrapant ma main qui tournait la cuillère._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lève la tête et retire brusquement ma main ce qui à pour effet de me faire basculer en arrière. Je perds alors l'équilibre et je me sens tomber du canapé. Je vois Raito qui se lève paniqué et essaie d'attraper ma main mais mon pieds tape dans la table ce qui fait voler la part de fraisier et la tasse de thé sur mon sous-pull blanc. Je laisse échapper un grognement dû à la petite brûlure que je ressens à cause du contenu de la tasse qui traverse le tissu.

Raito se précipite, pousse un peu la table, retire ce qui reste du gâteau de mon sous-pull et remet la tasse à présent vide sur la table.

**_-Ryuuzaki! Est-ce que ça va? Excuse moi! Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça!_** _Dit-il mi affolé mi inquiet en s'asseyant par terre près de moi._

Je ne réponds pas et regarde le tissu de mon sous-pull s'imbiber du liquide et se propager. Je ne ressens même plus la brûlure, je suis juste absorbé par l'image de se liquide s'étendant de plus en plus sur mon sous-pull, tellement à l'image de ce sentiment de bien être qui se répand en moi quand Raito est là.

_**-Ryuuzaki? Est-ce que tu es blessé?** Demande t-il encore tandis que je sens une de ses mains caresser doucement mes cheveux._

Ce geste est rassurant. Tellement doux.

Je ne réponds pas mais je le regarde.

**_-Laisse moi voir, je vais regarder._** _Dit-il alors que sa main vient soulever délicatement mon sous-pull._

Je le laisse faire. Je le regarde. Je l'admire.

Il soulève mon sous-pull et me demande de lever les bras pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter. Je fais ce qu'il demande.

Une fois le vêtement retiré, il passe sa main sur mon ventre et je laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Ça doit l'amuser car il continue.

**_***Fin du point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

Alors que je laisse vagabonder ma main sur son ventre plat je le regarde et guette ses réactions.

Il est vraiment très séduisant. Une couleur rosé s'est emparée de ses joues et son regard s'est un peu voilé. Il laisse échappé un hoquet de surprise au contact de ma peau contre la sienne.

**_-Tu n'as pas l'air blessé dieu merci._** _Dis-je rassuré sans pour autant arrêter de caresser le ventre de Ryuuzaki qui laisse échapper maintenant un petit soupire à mi chemin entre le gémissement et le ronronnement._

_**-Raito-kun…**laisse t-il sortir dans un souffle._

Il est tellement sexy à cet instant, tellement attendrissant, tellement désirable n'Est-ce pas?

A ma grande surprise ses bras viennent s'entourer autour de ma nuque.

Est-ce un signe m'invitant à continuer Ryuuzaki?

J'approche alors lentement mon visage du sien et m'apprête à l'embrasser quand j'entend un cri strident provenant du jardin.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

La suite ne va pas tarder!

Merci encore de m'avoir lu!


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite du chapitre 9, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

Qu'Est-ce que ça peut être?

Je regarde Ryuuzaki qui lui regarde la fenêtre.

Comme un accord on se lève tous les 2, Ryuuzaki ré enfile son sous-pull et on se précipite dans le jardin pour voir qui avait pu pousser ce cri strident.

Alors avait couru jusqu'à la fenêtre où Ryuuzaki avait dirigé son regard plus tôt , nous découvrîmes avec surprise et intrigue pour Ryuuzaki, et surprise et agacement pour moi, Misa littéralement et au sens propre sur ses fesses, l'air choqué, les yeux mi voilés par la colère mi voilés par les larmes.

**_-Misa? Que fais-tu ici?_** _Demandais-je alors sans prendre la peine de l'aider à se relever._

**_***Fin du point de vue de Raito***_**

**_***Point de vue de Misa***_**

TOI, TU me demande à MOI ce que JE fais ici!? C'est à moi de te poser la question Raito!

Qu'Est-ce que c'était que cette scène à l'instant? Qu'Est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire avec ce…ce…cette chose???!!! Ce garçon nous regarde tour à tour, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe!

**_-Ce que je fais ici Raito!? Et toi alors? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu! Misa était tellement triste qu'elle a voulu voir ce que tu faisais…alors oui Misa t'a suivit!!!_** _Criais-je toujours à terre._

Alors que tu me regardes, debout, devant moi, les bras croisés contre ton torse, tu restes impassible. Tu as le visage calme mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu es en colère. Es tu en colère contre moi mon Raito?

**_***Fin du point de vue de Misa***_**

**_***Point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

Elle l'a suivit jusque ici?

A ce moment là, je comprends qu'elle doit être très amoureuse de Raito-kun, et très jalouse aussi.

Pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, elle a dû voir ce qui s'est passé quand nous étions dans le salon…

C'est vrai elle a des raisons d'être en colère et d'un autre côté elle se formalise trop vite.

C'est normal qu'elle soit sous le choc,si elle a vu cette scène, elle a vu son petit ami penché sur un autre garçon torse nu, entrain de lui caresser le ventre, sur le point de l'embrasser. Qui ne serait pas choqué? Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne devrait pas se faire de soucis, je ne pense pas que Raito soit attiré par les hommes. De plus, elle est bien plus jolie, sûrement plus attachante que moi et surtout bien plus joyeuse et pleine de vie.

Alors que je vois Raito passablement agacé, qui reste debout face à elle, ne bougeant pas pour l'aider à se relever, je m'avance vers elle et lui tend la main, lui faisant comprendre que ça serait mieux qu'elle soit sur ses 2 jambes.

**_-Ne reste pas comme ça. Allons plutôt à l'intérieur pour discuter, ça sera mieux que dans ce jardin._** _Dis-je, la main toujours tendu vers elle._

Elle me regarde de haut en bas puis de bas en haut.

Elle regarde Raito-kun, le regard furieux puis balaye d'un geste brusque ma main avec un air dégoûté.

A ce moment là, je suis dégoûté mais pas dégoûté par son geste juste de moi-même.

Je tiens alors ma main qui vient d'être refoulée dans mon autre main et baisse la tête vers le sol.

**_-JE NE VEUX PAS DE TON AIDE! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!_**

Je l'entends hurler. Je sens toute la colère et le dégoût dans sa voix.

**_-Je..je voulais…simplement t'aider…_** _réussis-je à bredouiller, ma voix se cassant peu à peu._

**_-Si tu veux m'aider alors disparaît de notre vie!!!va t'en!_** _Répond t-elle sur un ton plus calme mais toujours haineux._

**_***fin du point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

S'en est trop! Pour qui ce prend t'elle ?? Celui qui devrait être dégoûté ce n'est pas elle, mais bien Ryuuzaki! Il devrait être dégoûté d'être en face de toi Misa! Dégoûté d'être en face d'une personne aussi insignifiante pour le monde. Oh oui insignifiante, et surtout pour moi. Tu ne représente absolument rien pour moi.

Si je ne suis pas venu te voir pendant toute cette période, c'était que j'étais occupé! Très occupé! J'avais bien mieux à faire que venir te voir et supporter tes discussions plus qu'ennuyante, tes caprices et toutes ces choses futiles qui constituent ton univers et dans lesquelles tu te complais. Mon esprit était occupé par autre chose que toi Misa. Par une autre tâche. Par une autre personne, oh combien plus importante que toi.

Ta dernière réplique m'affranchi de tous mes doutes sur ta personne. Tu peut paraître belle à l'extérieur, mais qu'Est-ce que tu es laide à l'intérieur.

J'avance rapidement pour réduire la distance entre toi et moi. Je t'empoigne assez violemment et te soulève du sol.

**_-C'est toi qui t'émise dans la vie des autres et qui vient arguer ça! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine Misa!_** _Dis-je ma voix laissant éclater ma colère._

**_-Mais…Mais Raito! Je t'aime! Je fais ça pour nous!_** _Affirme t'elle plein d'assurance alors que je la sens trembler._

_**-Tu ne comprends pas que je ne t'…** Commençais-je alors que soudain je sens une pression sur mon bras._

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Ryuuzaki qui me regarde fixement. Il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite, semblant me dire que je ne dois pas aller plus loin.

Pourquoi fais tu ça Ryuuzaki? Tu ne veux pas que je me débarrasse d'elle?

Alors que j'essaie de déceler une quelconque réponse sur ton visage, dans tes yeux, je sens mes bras qui fléchissent et qui desserrent leur emprise autour de Misa.

Il me regarde en souriant. Un sourire triste. Il se tourne alors vers Misa qui s'est laissée tomber à terre, à genoux , ses mains recouvrant son visage.

Que vas-tu faire Ryuuzaki?

Il se penche et s'agenouille face à elle. Il sort un mouchoir plié de l'une de ses poches de son jean . Il pose une de ses mains sur une des mains de Misa. Elle enlève ses mains de son visage et le regarde avec un air d'incompréhension et à vrai dire moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait.

Il lui tend le mouchoir, elle le prend timidement du bout des doigts, toujours hésitante.

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas Amane-san. La scène que tu as du voir n'est rien d'autre qu'un malentendu de ta part. Yagami-kun …_**

A cet instant il tourne son regard vers moi et me regarde toujours avec ce sourire sur le visage.

Il continue:

**_-Yagami-kun et moi-même somme juste ami. Je suis un détective amateur et comme j'ai remarqué qu'il aimait aussi les enquêtes et qu'il était d'une intelligence plus qu'élevée, je voulais lui demander s'il accepterait de se joindre à moi pour essayer de résoudre cette affaire._**

Je le regarde. Ryuuzaki qu'es tu entrain de dire? Ne me dit pas que tu as ouvert une enquête à propos de Kira! Une enquête sur moi?

**_-Mais…_** _commence Misa encore dans l'incompréhension._

**_-Attends Amane-san. Laisse moi terminer. J'ai donc invité Yagami-kun pour lui en parler autour d'une tasse de thé._**

Quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider en donnant comme argument que son intelligence et son mode de raisonnement me serait précieux pour cette affaire Kira qui me semble plus que complexe, il a voulu se lever, ça m'a surpris, j'ai perdu l'équilibre du canapé sur lequel j'étais particulièrement mal assis, j'ai basculé et ait entraîné dans ma chute ma tasse de thé qui m'est tombée dessus.

Alors il lui montre la tache que le liquide a laissé sur son sous-pull.

Elle le regarde et ses yeux semble retrouver petit à petit leur joie habituelle.

Ryuuzaki reprend la parole et continue:

**_-Yagami-kun voulait juste savoir si j'étais blessé alors j'ai retiré mon sous-pull, il a passé sa main sur mon ventre pour voir si la peau ne formait pas de cloques à cause d'une éventuelle brûlure. C'est tout Amane-san._**

**_-C'est vrai alors? Il n'y a rien entre vous?_** _Demande t'elle, ses mains attrapant les poignets de Ryuuzaki._

Il baisse un peu la tête. Grâce à la place où je me situe, je peux voir d'où je suis, qu'il sourit.

A quoi penses tu Ryuuzaki? Est-ce que ce que l'excuse que tu as inventé pour Misa est vraie? Je dois dire que c'est une excellente excuse mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas à moitié vraie.

Tu relève la tête vers elle et moi je pose mon regard sur toi.

**_-Parfaitement Amane-san. Rien du tout._**

Rien qu'à ces mots, je sens une vive douleur dans ma poitrine. Je ne le montre pas bien sûr mais je ressens une atroce douleur, là juste au niveau de mon cœur.

Comme pour en rajouter, elle saute dans les bras de Ryuuzaki et l'enlace.

Ne le touche pas Misa! Tu n'as pas le droit!

-_**Merci!! Je suis… Je suis tellement désolée !! Excuse moi! Mais j'… **Commence t'elle débordante de joie._

**_-J'ai compris Amane-san._**

Il se défait de l'étreinte de Misa, se lève, avance vers moi, attrape mon bras et s'accroche après. Je le laisse faire et le regarde. Il a un sourire assuré et ses yeux ont l'air déterminés.

Que fais tu Ryuuzaki?

**_-Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer Amane-san. Je voudrais finir la conversation avec Raito-kun. De plus il me disait que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire et qu'il voulait aller t'acheter un cadeau et comme il veut que ce soit une surprise, il ne veut pas que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il vas t'acheter!_** _Dit-il en faisant gesticuler sa main devant son visage comme s'il voulait faire dégager un insecte qui s'amuserait à lui voler devant le visage._

**_-Ah! Raito! Comme c'est gentil! Hé bien , oui dans ce cas je vais vous laisser!! Encore désolée!! Appelle moi bientôt Raito!!!_**

Elle s'incline devant nous et s'en va en courant.

**_***Fin du point de vue de Raito***_**

**_***Point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

Tu te demandes certainement ce que j'ai fait Raito-kun. J'ai juste élaboré quelque chose pour qu'elle nous laisse seuls.

Tout à l'heure j'ai compris que je me dégoûtais mais j'ai aussi compris une autre chose. Je diffère en plusieurs points de ta petite amie, mais nous avons 2 choses en commun. Elle est amoureuse de toi, et moi j'en suis sûr aussi. Je t'aime Yagami Raito. C'est la première chose. La Détermination. C'est la deuxième chose.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à elle Raito-kun.

Je suis répugnant n'Est-ce pas? Mettre Amane-san dans la confiance pour mieux la trahir…

**_-Raito-kun, je n'abandonnerais pas!_**

**_***Fin du point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

Alors que tu me dis ça, je sens ton étreinte sur mon bras qui se resserre.

Tu n'abandonneras pas?

**_-Qu'Est-ce que tu n'abandonneras pas Ryuuzaki?_** _Demandais-je en me postant face à lui et en laissant glisser ma main libre dans ses cheveux._

**_-Je suis désolé Raito-kun c'est un secret!_**

Je souris alors, croyant comprendre ce qu'il sous-entends.

Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à te faire tomber à amoureux de moi ?

Il me pousse un peu et m'oblige à m'écarter de lui.

**_-Au fait Raito-kun, ça t'intéresse ou pas?_**

**_-…de quoi Ryuuzaki?_**

Soudainement il se met à rire, il met une de ses mains sur mon épaule et de l'autre il se couvre la bouche.

_**-Qu'Est-ce qu'y te fait rire comme ça?**demandais-je alors surpris de cette réaction._

C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire en y pensant.

C'était vraiment inhabituel de le voir rire comme ça, voir son visage s'illuminer juste comme ça.

Je le laissais se calme et reprendre son calme.

**_-L'enquête Raito-kun… L'enquête. Tu sais l'affaire dont j'ai parlé à Amane-san tout à l'heure._** _M'explique t-il._

Ah décidemment j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu me propose autre chose. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne peux pas car ça te paraîtrais sûrement étrange non? Et je ne peux pas dire que je ne veux pas puisque je suis curieux de voir jusqu'à quel point ton raisonnement peut s'avérer juste et puis il y'a une autre raison qui va me pousser à te dire « oui ». Nous passerons certainement beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ce temps, ce temps que je vais passer avec toi va irrémédiablement sceller notre destin.

**_-oui, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse Ryuuzaki. Et si nous allions en parler autour du thé que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir?_**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

J'attends vos avis !

Bisous tout le monde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais en ce moment je suis occupée avec une autre fan fiction (cette fois sur Bleach, « Marché entre Yakuza ») XD Donc excusez moi!**

**En plus, la rentrée c'est pour bientôt et j'aurais sûrement moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'essaierais quand même de poster un chapitre de chaque histoire le mercredi soir et les week-end ^^**

**Voilà je vous laisse lire la suite =)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**-Avant de commencer à parler de cette histoire d'enquête amateur Ryuuzaki, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te passe par la tête. Savoir véritablement ce que tu penses.** Commença Raito en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

**-Et bien si tu veux tout savoir Raito-kun… Je trouve que c'est l'histoire la plus difficile que j'ai jamais vu!!!** S'exclama Ryuuzaki en revenant avec un ordinateur portable sous le bras et un bloc de feuilles.

**-… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire par là, de plus j'ai bien dit que ça ne concernait pas l'enquête. En fait, j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout Ryuuzaki!** Fit-il en prenant un air faussement déçu.

**-Mais bien sûr que je t'écoute Raito-kun! Mais j'aime les enquêtes! Et moi je te parle d'une véritable enquête pas d'une enquête amateur!** Répondit-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable et en posant les papiers sur la table basse.

**-Oui je vois ça, je crois bien que tu les aimes plus que _MOI_**. Répondit le jeune homme châtain en s'adossant plus confortablement dans le canapé et en croisant les jambes.

**-Non!** S'exclama Ryuuzaki en réalisant ce qu'il venait de répondre.

_*****Point de vue de Ryuuzaki*****_

_Mince qu'Est-ce que je viens de répondre… J'ai l'habitude d'être franc et direct mais là il s'agit des réactions de Raito._

_Alors que je me concentre sur l'écran de mon ordinateur( pas encore allumé), j'essaie de regarder par-dessus pour apercevoir ce que fais mon ami._

_Depuis que mon « non » a retentit, il n'a pas bougé…J'aurais préféré qu'il dise quelque chose._

_Tant pis, va falloir que je trouve une diversion._

**_***Fin du point de vue de Ryuuzaki***_**

**_***Point de vue de Raito***_**

_« Non » c'est-ce qu'il a dit? Il était sérieux? Il m'aimait plus que les enquêtes qu'il menait? « aimer »? Pourtant il aime vraiment ça, enquêter, les jeux de pistes, les énigmes… Et pourtant il a bien répondu « Non »._

_Alors que mon cerveau essaie de mettre mes pensées en ordre, je regarde discrètement Ryuuzaki et observe sa propre réaction._

_Il regarde son écran d'ordinateur… Tsss… A quoi je m'attendais, il a juste dit ça comme ça. Ah voyons Raito, à quoi penses tu?_

_…._

_Mais attends! Il n'est même pas allumé son ordinateur! Et c'est quoi ça? Il essaie d'espionner mes réactions en regardant par-dessus son écran?!_

_Oh, mon cher Ryuuzaki, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper!_

**_***Fin du point de vue de Raito***_**

_Raito se leva lentement et Ryuuzaki n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il s'était attendu à ce que Raito le questionne, lui demande pourquoi il avait répondu ça, il l'aurait taquiné, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui._

**_-Ryuuzaki…_** Murmura le jeune homme châtain en approchant ses lèvres de l' oreille de celui-ci.

_Ryuuzaki tourna un peu sa tête vers celui qui avait murmuré son nom mais ne répondit rien._

**_-Ton ordinateur n'est pas allumé alors pourquoi fixais tu cet écran?_** Demanda Raito toujours en murmurant et en enfouissant sa main dans la masse épaisse et soyeuse du jeune homme brun.

_Ryuuzaki s'était attendu à toute sorte de questions, de réactions… Mais pas à ça? Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui voulait?_

**_-Comme ça._** C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait pu trouver.

**_-Je n'aime pas Misa , pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je me sépare d'elle? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu m'empêche de me rapprocher de la personne que je désire? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu m'empêches de me rapprocher de toi…?_** Souffla-t-il toujours à l'oreille du brun en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de celui-ci.

_Ryuuzaki frissonna légèrement. Frisson dû à la voix de Raito, au souffle chaud, et surtout au contact des lèvres de son ami sur sa peau._

**_-Quand cesseras-tu de te moquer de moi Raito-kun…_** murmura le jeune homme brun alors qu'inconsciemment il avait penché la tête de sorte à ce que Raito continue de lui laisser des baisers sur la nuque et dans le cou.

_Raito trouvait que Ryuuzaki était vraiment très mignon à cet instant._

**_-Je ne me moque pas de toi mon petit Ryuu… Pas du tout._** Répondit Raito en laissant sa main libre aller vagabonder sous le sous-pull du brun et en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

**_-Mmghrm…_** Grogna un peu Ryuuzaki. **_Je ne veux pas être un prétexte pour que tu abandonnes Amane-san._** Arriva t-il à articuler alors qu'il se redressa en repoussant Raito.

_Le châtain le regarda se dégager de son étreinte avec surprise._

**_-Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne déteste pas Amane-san. Et même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit plus avec toi, je ne veux pas que ça soit de ma faute! Je ne serais pas ton prétexte pour la laisser tomber!_** Expliqua-t-il en refermant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

**_-Qu'Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors? Attendre pour qu'elle s'imagine encore plus de choses entre toi et moi et qu'elle se fasse souffrir toute seule?_** Demanda Raito qui avait croisé ses jambes et s'était accoudé , sa tête reposant sur sa main.

**_- Pour qu'Amane-san s'imagine 'encore plus de' choses entre toi et moi comme tu dis Raito-kun, faudrait-il déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose._** Répondit Ryuuzaki qui avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse.

_Raito éclata de rire. Il se tordait carrément. Il se tortillait tout en rigolant._

_Ryuuzaki le regarda avec une incompréhension qu'il ne feignait pas._

**_-Je suis content que ce que je viens de dire te fasse rire, mais pourrais tu m'en dire la raison pour que moi aussi je m'esclaffe comme tu es entrain de faire!_** Pesta le brun, le regardant avec un petit air furieux.

_Ryuuzaki n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le doute de sa parole, qu'on ne soit pas du même avis que lui, mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout , c'est que quelqu'un puisse rire à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, sans y avoir sujet. Qui plus est, surtout quand il essayait de se déclarer._

_Raito repris le contrôle de son fou rire et se rapprocha du jeune homme brun._

**_-Ne te fâche pas. Mais tu sais pour quelqu'un qui aime les enquêtes tu n'es pas …_** commença le jeune homme aux yeux noisette.

**_-Si tu dis « vraiment doué », je me fâcherais pour de bon!_** Avoua Ryuuzaki.

**_-Dans ce cas, je ne le dirais pas. Mais du moins, tu as mal raisonné. En fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu crois que je t'ai pris comme prétexte pour plaquer Misa et c'est vraiment ce que tu penses non?_** Demanda Raito en plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux de son ami.

**_-Oui c'est le cas en effet._** Répondit son vis-à-vis.

**_-Et bien tu penses vraiment mal alors!_** Pouffa encore une fois Raito. Ryuuzaki le regarda surpris et le fixait avec des yeux qui lui demandaient de s'expliquer. **_Tu crois vraiment que si je voulais vraiment un prétexte pour la laisser tomber, je n'aurais pas choisi une femme à ta place. Si j'ai voulu dire à Misa tout à l'heure que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi._** Finit il par avouer.

**_-Ne te m…_** tenta le brun en détournant la tête.

**_-Si tu dis « ne me moque pas de toi » je le prendrais mal Ryuuzaki, je te préviens. Parce que je t'assure que le plus ridicule de nous 2 c'est moi. Tu pourrais au moins me croire! Si je plaisanter réellement crois tu que j'aurais été jusqu'à te laisser des baisers? A te caresser les cheveux? Et à t'embrasser?_** Demanda-t-il alors qu'à chaque exemple il illustrait ce qu'il venait de dire. **_Alors que n'avait jamais douté de mon orientation sexuelle?_**

_Ryuuzaki le regarda fixement dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler la moindre once de mensonge._

_Pourtant il savait que Raito disait la vérité. C'est vrai pourquoi s'embêterait il à aller aussi loin si il ne l'aimait pas? Il aurait pu penser que c'était juste pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, mais il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et là encore il approuva ce que son ami avait dit. Si c'était le cas, il aurait certainement était voir une femme, vu qu'il ne s'était pas avoué ce genre de tendance, et qu'il avait du succès auprès d'elles._

_Raito de son côté, attendait que son hôte lui dise quelque chose. Qu'attendez Ryuuzaki? Son ami aussi l'avait embrassé. Certes sur la joue mais quand même. Et puis il l'avait laissé l'embrasser, le caresser… Lui aussi était amoureux de lui non?alors pourquoi?_

_…._

_Puis soudain lui revenant comme un éclair, les mots que lui avait dit Ryuuzaki : « tu n'as qu'à le découvrir toi même ». Ensuite il se souvint du livre qu'il lui avait offert, avec cette phrase surlignée._

_« là où tout commence »._

**_-Tu es amoureux de moi, c'est pas vrai Ryuuzaki? C'est ça que tu essayais de me dire avec la phrase du roman? C'est depuis ce jour?_** Demanda Raito en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ryuuzaki et en lui caressant la joue.

_Ryuuzaki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors comme ça Raito s'en était rendu compte? Il savait ce que voulait dire cette phrase?_

_C'Est-ce moment que choisit Watari pour rentrer._

**_-Ryuuzaki._** Dit le vieil homme. **_Je suis rentré._**

_Ryuuzaki en profita pour se lever et aller à la rencontre du majordome._

_Raito le regarda se lever et constata que son ami avait l'air tendu._

_Il attendit que le jeune homme brun revienne après avoir demandé à Watari de les laisser seul, au moins durant un petit moment._

**_-Je suis désolé Raito-kun…_** commença-t-il en frottant ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre. **_Tu as raison… Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais finalement je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à la situation. Tu comprends, je ne croyais pas que ça pouvait être réciproque donc…_** essaya-t-il de finir.

_Raito s'était levé lui aussi et avait attrapé Ryuuzaki, qu'il avait emprisonné dans ses bras et qu'il était maintenant entrain d'embrasser amoureusement._

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bon je comprends. Mais fait moi un peu plus confiance à l'avenir. D'accord?_** Demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux du brun.

**_- oui. Merci Raito-kun._** Répondit-il en se blottissant un peu plus entre les bras du jeune homme châtain.

**_-Maintenant que le plus important est dit._** Commença Raito avec un sourire tendre. **_Que dirais-tu de me montrer ce que tu as commencé à faire concernant cette enquête?_**

_Ryuuzaki acquiesça, pris Raito par la main et ils se redirigèrent vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent tous les 2, Ryuuzaki alluma son ordinateur puis tendit les papier à son ami._

**_-Voilà. Toutes les recherches que j'ai faites pour le moment sont là._** Dit-il en montrant les papiers et l'écran qui se remplissait de données.

_Raito regarda l'écran et les papiers avec un air qui se voulait calme et détendu , mais plus il lisait ce que disait les recherches de Ryuuzaki, plus il était paniqué._

**_-Hé bien, je suis étonné. Je pense que ça aiderait beaucoup la police d'avoir ses recherches._** Avoua-t-il stressé.

**_-Je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que je suis en collaboration avec eux. En fait, je ne suis pas qu'un simple détective amateur…_** commença t-il par avouer.

_Raito leva un sourcil et attendit dans une panique, qu'il ne montrait pas, que Ryuuzaki finisse._

**_-Je suis L._**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!

Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publiée car je ne l'ai pas encore écrite!XD


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir.**_

**Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence. Je m'explique.**

**J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes mais rien de trop important quand même.**

**J'ai perdu toutes les donnés que j'avais, donc tous les chapitres des fics que j'ai en cours sont dans le néant. Mon ordinateur m'a complètement lâché donc j'ai été obligé d'investir dans un tout neuf.**

**Suite à tout ça, l'envie d'écrire m'a passé.**

**Puis me revoici.**

**Je vais réécrire tout, ça va me prendre encore du temps mais ce n'est pas grave.**

**J'espère que le temps ne vous a pas fait oublier l'existence de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L ? Disait-il ça pour se moquer de lui?

Non, de toute évidence il était très sérieux. Pourquoi lui aurait-il livré cette confidence si ce n'était pas le cas ?

De plus les piles de documents posés sur la table basse et la multitude de fichiers déferlant sur l'écran de son ordinateur le lui prouvaient bien , non?

Se laissant aller à cette inquiétude qui prenait part en lui, il laissa les souvenirs apparaître comme des flashs dans son esprit.

Sa rencontre avec Ryuuzaki, sa silhouette sous la neige, leur première discussion dans cet immense salon, leur sortie au centre commerciale, Misa, la phrase du roman surligné en fluo « Là où tout commence », la découverte du Death note… Le Death note, ce cahier tombé du ciel, l'outil du jugement divin de Kira, SON jugement à lui. Le pouvoir de créer enfin un monde pur et tranquille.

Il se souvint aussi les sensations dû à ça: Premièrement, l'amusement, un cahier ayant le pouvoir de tuer, c'était ridicule avait-il pensé en le ramassant. Puis la curiosité, un test, le nom d'un criminel, qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer avait-il songé en l'écrivant. Puis l'angoisse de la réalité, la mort en 40secondes de l'homme dont il avait inscrit le nom un peu plus tôt. La surprise, Ryuuku se présentant à lui, propriétaire de ce fabuleux instrument. Ensuite la jubilation, créer un nouveau monde, Death note l'objet du Salut de l'Humanité et lui le Dieu tout puissant.

Mais dans cet éventail d'émotions s'imposa, Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki, le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, lui et sa fine silhouette, sa démarche nonchalante, ses grands yeux noirs, profondes abysses…

La joie d'avoir un ami avec qu'il pouvait parler à égal, le plaisir d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ses opinions sur les divers faits qui grossissaient les informations.

La soif de s'avoir ce que signifiait le sentiment qui apparaissait des qu'il voyait son nouvel ami, ou qu'il pensait à lui.

La nécessitée de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, et enfin de l'embrasser. L'envie d'être avec lui.

« **Je suis L** »

Cet aveu résonnait inlassablement, parvenu à ses oreilles, entré dans son esprit, maintenant présent partout autour de lui, autour d'eux.

« **Je suis L** »

Réalité affreuse, s'insinuant dans son esprit, résonnant dans sa tête, cognant dans sa poitrine, tordant son cœur, s'incrustant sous sa peau, entrant par chaque pore de sa peau, froide, visqueuse, venimeuse, perfide.

Il aurait voulu trembler, crier, griffer, déchirer, lacérer, casser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

« **Je suis L** »

Il voyait à présent une ville, un pilier immense la surplombant, une lumière rouge, intense et lui apparaissant debout prêt à plonger dans le vide. Puis relevant la tête il apercevait une autre colonne, une lumière bleuâtre s'écraser dessus laissant émerger la forme du corps d'un homme. Ryuuzaki.

Non.

L.

Debout, face à face, Lui, Yagami Raito et lui, son ami... bien plus: Ryuuzaki.

Deux prunelles jais ancrées dans deux autres pralines, rendu rouge par la le jeu de la lumière.

Les lèvres du jeune homme à la chevelure noire bougent, laissant sortir des mots, une phrase qu'il n'entend pas, qui ne parvient pas jusqu'à lui.

Tout tourne autour de lui, il entend des cris, des pleurs, des souhaits, des prières.

Il voit le monde pourri, et une envie de vomir lui vient.

L'image du Death note lui apparait encore. Les sites internet, les éloges faites à son sujet.

Et il se met à rire, un rire dément, il prend se tête entre ses mains et se tord de rire, sous le regard de celui qui lui fait face depuis un moment. Stoïque, statique, distant, immobile.

Encore une fois ses lèvres remuent, un murmure, un bourdonnement chatouille ses oreilles.

Raito se redresse, redevenu calme mais un sourire horrible, déformant son visage d'habitude beau et calme.

« **Je suis Kira** »

Lui parvient alors les mots murmurés :

« **Je suis L** »

...

...

...

**-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu es une des personnes que j'admire le plus en ce monde.** _Annonce t-il alors, feignant tous les sentiments d'angoisse qui l'avaient assaillit quelques secondes auparavant._

**-Je te remercie Raito-kun**. _Répond Ryuuzaki en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur._

A cet instant, une poigne de fer enserre la gorge de Raito, il ne peut rien dire d'autre.

Il regarde l'autre garçon, son ami, Ryuuzaki…

Oui, c'était Ryuuzaki, mais il était aussi L. L, le célèbre détective qui l'avait piégé par le malin stratagème de présenter un homme condamné à mort sous son identité à lui, de le provoquer, lui Yagami Raito.

L s'était déclaré comme son ennemi et avait affirmé qu'il l'enverrait à l'échaffaud.

**-Je voudrais que tu nous aides et que tu travailles avec nous sur l'affaire Kira.**

**Nous avons déjà pas mal dégrossi tout ça mais nous irions plus vite si tu te joignais à la cellule d'enquête que j'ai crée**_**.**__ Exposa Ryuuzaki en se tournant vers l'étudiant de faculté._

Le brun tourna la tête vers son invité et le regarda l'air indéchiffrable. Ses yeux noirs posés sur l'autre, semblaient poser une question, dont la réponse resterait muette pour l'instant.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien Raito-kun ? **

**-Je réfléchissais Ryuuzaki. **_Répondit-il en posant son regard sur la première feuille de la pile et en la saisissant._

Il était Yagami Raito, brillant étudiant de la faculté de Todaï. Le fils aîné de la famille Yagami. Le fils d'un chef de police faisant partie d'une cellule d'enquête qui avait pour but de le stoper dans la quête de son idéal.

Il était aussi le jeune homme qui avait fait la rencontre de Ryuuzaki, avec qui il avait lié amitié, et duquel il était tombé amoureux.

Mais il était aussi Kira, le Dieu du nouveau monde qu'il s'évertuerait à purifier.

**-Oui tout va bien**_. Affirma t-il en attrapant d'autres papiers_. **Je** **vous prêterai main forte.** _Finit-il par annoncer en serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur le paquet de feuilles. _

_Mais être Kira lui laissait-il le choix ? Être Kira lui laissait-il la possibilité d'aimer Ryuuzaki ? D'aimer L ?_

_**-Merci Raito-kun.**_

'_Ne me remercie pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.'_

_Être Kira exigez des sacrifices, aussi lourds soient-ils._

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Il n'est pas vraiment passionnant, mais il fallait le faire. Pour ce que je veux faire pour la suite. Je suis un peu partit dans autre chose mais j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas.

Déçu?

Merci.


End file.
